Can't Help Falling For You
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt take a break, Blaine breaks down, eating everything in sight. Sam, who has broken things off with Mercedes tries to help his best friend out with all his new found free time. However, when Sam starts to develop feelings for his best friend he faces a dilemma, should he pursue it or just stay best friends? (set after 5x16)
1. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**A/N** So this is a story that a friend of mine suggested to me as something to write and since I love Blam so much (and she totally knows this) I was more then willing to do it! So here it is. I hope you like it. :)

I don't own these boys, I just love them to pieces. :D

**Chapter One**

"Blaine I understand that you might be a little overwhelmed about moving to a new city and because of that you're feeling insecure, but why is it that every week it seems we are arguing about the same things over and over? I'm not sure I can take this much longer Blaine. I love you, I do, but this thing between us, it's not healthy right now. You make me feel guilty for being happy and confident. For having friends and doing well in college. It shouldn't be this way Blaine. It shouldn't be this hard. If we really love each other as much as we say we do then surely we wouldn't be fighting this much..." Kurt sat on the couch of his apartment, his eyes watery as he looked across at Blaine, who had just spilled his guts out at Kurt, explaining how insignificant he had felt to the chestnut haired boy these past few weeks.

"What are you saying Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice wobbling a little as he crossed his arms over his chest to hug himself, making himself even smaller then he already was.

Kurt sighed and stood, making his way over to Blaine with resignation in his eyes. "I think we should take a break." Blaine's throat tightened as he heard those words. Kurt didn't want him any more. Kurt had finally realised that he didn't love Blaine, that he wasn't good enough for him.

"You...you don't want..." The tears started flowing down Blaine's face, everything that he had been feeling, all his insecurities, his fears, they had all come true with just one sentence from Kurt. He had lost the boy forever. The pain he was feeling inside his heart was indescribable, this aching pain filling his insides till he felt like he was going to burst, to shatter from the hurt.

"Blaine I'm saying we need space from each other. I'm not saying it has to be forever, just for now." Blaine nodded, the tears still flowing. He couldn't speak right now or even truly hear Kurt's words. All he could think was how Kurt didn't want him any longer.

Sniffling a little, he finally responded. "Goodbye Kurt." Running, he raced down the stairs of the apartment building and out onto the street, weaving his way through the crowds of New Yorkers, none of which seemed to even notice Blaine's plight, as he made his way to the subway and home.

* * *

Sam had thought a lot about what Mercedes had said to him about waiting to have sex till she was married. He cared about her very deeply but he didn't think he could wait for years till Mercedes was ready to get married. He wasn't ready for that type of commitment. He wanted so much to say he would wait but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So when Mercedes had gotten back from work Sam had asked her if they could talk as he took her hand and led her to the couch in the living room.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Sam?" Mercedes asked cautiously, watching as Sam wrung his hands nervously. "Baby, just talk to me."

Sam bit his lip before shuffling himself on the couch till he was facing Mercedes head on. "I...I don't think I can wait Cedes. I'm sorry. I want to but... I don't know how long I can wait and you don't know how long it will be till you want to get married..."

Mercedes stopped Sam from rambling by holding her hand up to stop him. "Sam, Sam, Stop. It's ok. I understand that you can't wait for something that might not ever even happen. I wasn't expecting for you to wait for me at all Sam. This is just something that I feel is right for me. It's fine really." Mercedes consoled the blonde haired boy, patting his hand with her own before lacing her fingers through his and squeezing his hand gently.

"Can we stay friends though?" He asked, looking at her longingly, trying to emulate his best friends puppy dog eyes. It worked, to a degree... Mercedes smiled warmly at the boy. She just couldn't stay mad at Sam for long, no matter what he did.

"Of course. We'll always be friends, no matter what. And you and Blaine don't have to move out, you can stay here on the couch or bunk with Blaine, whatever you feel most comfortable with." She told him, looking a little sad at the end of what was yet another short lived relationship between them both.

"Thanks Cedes. You're the best, you know that right?" Sam smiled his classic toothy grin and she giggled loudly. Sam knew then and there that they would be fine in the end. It wouldn't be too awkward between them, they were too good friends for that.

"Of course." She primly replied and they both burst into giggles.

* * *

Sam finished packing the last of his things. Mercedes had gone out again to get them all takeaway so that Sam could get his things together without her interfering. He was really glad Mercedes had been so cool about the whole thing and they could still be friends despite what had happened between them recently. He was moving his things into Blaine's room since there was nowhere else to put them, but he would be sleeping on the couch cause Blaine only had the one bed and Sam, although comfortable with Blaine being gay didn't think Kurt would like the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. He knew Blaine wouldn't mind him moving his stuff around to accommodate Sam's things and so he was busy placing his things into the chest of drawers beside Blaine's clothes, that he had shuffled to the left hand side, when Blaine stumbled in, his eyes rimmed red from crying.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked almost angrily, but biting his lips after so Sam knew he hadn't meant to snap. Whatever it was that had made Blaine angry was probably the thing that had upset him. Sam hoped it wasn't to do with Kurt because he knew the boys had been squabbling quite a bit lately.

Sam sat on the end of Blaine's double bed and sighed heavily. "Um, well Mercedes and I we decided it was best if we were just friends. I just couldn't wait for Mercedes to be ready to marry Blaine. It was too much. I mean what if she never wanted to get married, then where would I be?" Blaine came to perch on the end of the bed, patting Sam's leg in sympathy.

"Probably very desperate and jerking off in the bathroom every ten minutes?" Blaine joked as he half smiled, his right lips curling up and his nose wrinkling up in that adorable way that Sam knew only Blaine's nose did.

"Ha ha, very funny, let's all joke about how horny Sam is right now." Sam bumped his shoulder with Blaine who chuckled lightly but the laughter didn't reach his eyes, which looked almost hollow to Sam. "Blaine, are you ok?" Blaine bit his lips again, a sure sign that he was thinking about how to reply, Sam knew him better then he realised. But Blaine only hummed and nodded, his eyebrows shooting up as he plastered his fake grin on his face. Sam knew it was his fake grin because there were no teeth involved. When Blaine smiled properly his teeth were always on show. Obviously Blaine was not willing to share his news quite yet and Sam had to respect his privacy. His friend was clearly hurting and he was going to be there for him. That's what best buddies did. They helped each other out, no matter what. Well no one was going to say that Sam wasn't a good buddy to have. No way.

"Well if you feel like talking I'll be downstairs on the couch, or my new home as I'm going to call it." Sam stood up and squeezed Blaine's shoulder before heading downstairs to leave Blaine with his grief. Whatever it may be.


	2. Over Indulgence

**A/N **Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews.

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Two**

Blaine was sitting, a tub of almost emptied Belgium chocolate Haagan Dazs in his lap, the television on but he wasn't really watching it. Trying not to cry, he took spoonful after spoonful of the ice cream. Kurt had basically ignored him at NYADA since their 'break' had started and Blaine felt like he was completely worthless in Kurt's eyes. He felt so small and insignificant and the only thing that made him feel any better was eating. He just couldn't stop. His heart was hurting him so much right now, all he wanted was for this feeling to go away. The feeling that he was all alone and unloved. That he wasn't good enough for anyone to love. So he kept shovelling the insanely good ice cream into his mouth. He didn't even really care that he was gaining weight. I mean, who actually wanted him anyway? No one, that's who. He had tried to put on his capri pants this morning but he couldn't get them past his upper thighs, so he had borrowed a pair of Sam's sweats. They were more comfortable anyway and Sam wouldn't mind. He decided one thing there and then. He would eat till he died, because let's face it he had nothing to live for any more anyway. Not without Kurt.

* * *

Almost a week had gone by since Blaine had come home looking really upset and Sam was getting incredibly worried about the boy. He had managed to eat what Sam thought was probably about ten times his body weight in junk food and more. That was all he saw Blaine do these days. Eat. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew something very serious was up. Blaine had missed pot roast Monday with the others, claiming not to be feeling very well. After seeing all the junk food he was ingesting, Sam wasn't surprised. But he didn't seem to be hanging out with Kurt at all, which immediately sent alarm bells ringing inside of Sam's head. Those two boys had been practically inseparable for months, ever since both Sam and Blaine had moved to the Big Apple after graduation, but now... It was like they were strangers. Sam had also noticed that Blaine had started borrowing his sweats and the blonde was worried that it was because Blaine had put on so much weight he couldn't fit into his own clothes any more. He needed to have a serious heart to heart with his best friend and quickly before it got any worse.

Coming home from his latest job he saw Mercedes sitting on the couch, watching some random programme on the TV. He was surprised that Blaine wasn't there, he had seemed to make the couch his vegetation spot when Sam wasn't around.

"Hey Cedes. Do you know where Blaine is?" He inquired as he came to sit beside the diva. She shook her head, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Sorry Sam, I don't know where he is right now."

He nodded and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Sam shuffling around on his seat and Mercedes glaring at him occasionally when he jostled her. "Um... have you noticed anything about Blaine lately?" Mercedes sighed and switched the television off since she knew Sam would not stop pestering her till he had gotten all the information he wanted from her. She turned to face him, giving him all of her attention.

"No, why? Well I suppose he's been a little sad lately but that's not really surprising is it? I mean what with him and Kurt taking a break..." She shrugged and furrowed her brow when she realised that Sam didn't know any of this. From the way his eyebrows had shot right up his forehead, she knew that he was genuinely surprised at that piece of news.

"Wait, what? Kurt and Blaine have split up?" He quizzed her, looking incredulous. She rolled her eyes at his misinterpretation of what she had said.

"Not split up Sam, taking a break." Confusion washed over Sam's face. Wasn't taking a break and breaking up the same thing? It had always meant that in his world anyway and he had been dumped way more times then Mercedes or Blaine. He was like a freaking connoisseur in how to get dumped or dump someone. But mainly get dumped.

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?" He blurted out and listened as Mercedes sighed, glaring a little at Sam in exasperation.

"Look I don't know where your bestie is, alright? Now can I watch my program again in peace?" Sam acquiesced, standing up and sauntering upstairs to Blaine's room. He knew the boy wouldn't mind Sam hanging out in there to avoid a rather grumpy Mercedes. Maybe she was not so cool about them all in the same place after all. He decided he would give the girl a little more space for the mean time. If Blaine had been dumped by Kurt he would need some cheering up anyhow and what type of best friend would he be if he didn't try at the very least.

* * *

Blaine got back from the shops laden down with food. All the worst food in the world. Cakes and chocolates and crisps. But he just didn't care any more. Nobody wanted him anyway. He trudged wearily up the stairs, getting a little puffed by the time he reached the top stair, and shuffling into his bedroom so he could collapse on his bed and place himself into a food coma. He flopped down on his bed but was surprised when he saw Sam already on it, looking at him with a slight mixture of worry, sympathy and horror. Yeah ok, so he was fat now. Like he cared.

"Dude, what's in the bag?" Blaine huffed and frowned darkly at his friend who was quizzing him accusingly.

"What are you, my mother?" He spat out but regretted it when Sam's face grew upset. "I'm sorry Sam I just haven't had the best time lately."

"Yeah I know. Mercedes told me. Why didn't you say anything to me Blaine?" Sam asked, the hurt evident on his face as well as in his voice. Sam had never been good at masking his feelings from others. Blaine felt a little guilty. Sam was supposed to be his best friend but he had said nothing to him about it. He guessed he didn't want to be a burden on his friend, especially since he had just split from Mercedes as well.

"I'm sorry, I.. I don't know why..." He whispered out, suddenly his feet had become the most interesting thing in the world and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. He couldn't bear to see his friend looking worried about him. He didn't want to place that weight on Sam's shoulders.

"Blaine you know I'm always there for you dude, no matter what. That's what bros are for, right?" Sam clambered over next to where Blaine had slumped down on his bed and placed his hand on top of the golden eyed boys. His friend, despite having gained weight, more then Sam had even realised, seemed so small right now and very vulnerable. Tears were gathering in his eyes and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before the dam broke. "Blaine you need to stop eating all this junk. It's not good for you. You're substituting food for love so you won't feel the pain from the loss of Kurt. I know it hurts like a bitch right now but it's something you're just going to have to work through if you want to move on with your life."

Blaine sat silent for a few seconds, his eyes still glued to his feet. "What if I don't want to move on?" Sam tried in vain to boost the morale of his beaten down looking friend by smiling widely at him and sliding his arm round Blaine's shoulders, squeezing the smaller boy tightly in a half hug. It didn't work very well though, Blaine still felt like crap. Kurt's words still seemed like deep wounds in his heart and the only thing that dulled it was eating.

"You're going to have to Blaine. I'm saying this because I love you dude; you need to lose weight and stop eating all this garbage. I love you whatever weight you are, you know that, but I'm starting to really worry about your health. It's not good to eat this crap twenty four seven Blaine. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack or something."

"Good... Then I won't feel like a have this hole inside my chest where all my insides have been ripped out." Sam sat looking horrified at Blaine, and a dull ache of guilt started to seep into the smaller boy's heart. He didn't really want to die and the thought of leaving his friends in pain, especially Sam, was almost unbearable in itself.

"Blaine don't joke about that. It's not funny. What would I do without you huh? We're a team, you and I. I couldn't get through all this without you." The tears started welling up in Blaine's eyes as Sam's word touched him but the blonde had no idea what he was feeling right now. But then how could he? Before he knew it Blaine was blurting it all out to Sam. Everything he had kept inside for the past week and even longer.

"But I feel so worthless Sam. I told Kurt everything. That I felt small compared to him, that I feel like I'm completely insignificant beside him. Like I'm a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. I told him about how I'm finding it hard to fit in at NYADA, in New York, especially when he's so confident all of a sudden. I feel like he doesn't need me any more. And I was right, wasn't I? He doesn't want me. He doesn't need me. I laid my whole heart out to him Sam and what did it get me? Alone, like I always end up. I thought he actually loved me. He's the only person that I ever thought loved me and it turns out that he thinks I'm a pain to be around. That all I do is moan and whine. I'm not good enough for him. I mean look at me, I'm a tub of lard!" Blaine felt the bubble of the sob as it erupted from his chest loudly and Sam's strong arms wrapped themselves around him comfortingly as he sobbed into his best friends shoulder. He was so glad he had Sam. Sam would never abandon him, never tell him he wasn't worth anything. Sam actually cared about him. He snuggled closer to his friends chest, his head tucked underneath Sam's chin and against his best friends heart. To Blaine this had felt more like home and safety to him then anything else in a long time and he found that he really loved this feeling. Sam felt like home to him and it was something Blaine had always wanted. To feel like he had come home. Only Sam was his friend and nothing more. Could he ever feel like he had come home to Sam? Shaking his head a little he tried to put such thoughts out of his head. He wasn't thinking straight right now after all, he was hurting badly.

"Oh B, I can't believe you think so little of yourself. You're awesome. You always have time for the people you love, and trust me when I say there are people who love you back. You put everyone else before you. You're like the bestest friend I've ever had. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you will never judge me. You've never made me feel stupid, ever. You're the only person who's never done that." Blaine frowned deeply as Sam revealed that and he could feel the anger begin to burst out from inside him. He wanted to protect his friend from all the horrible people in the world, he always had.

"You're not stupid Sam. I hate it when you say that. It's not true. They're all idiots if they think that." He spat out venomously and Sam smiled wide, calming Blaine down a little.

"And Kurt's an idiot too if he doesn't see how amazing you are. And you know what I say, screw them all! I'm taking you to the gym at NYADA and we are going to do a new exercise regime together. We'll get really fit and healthy and tell them all to go to hell. You with me?" Sam stuck his hand out towards Blaine to shake confidently as the smaller boy looked down at his belly nervously. He knew that Sam was only doing this to help him lose weight but it felt good that he cared enough to go through this with him.

"..Yeah. I'm with you." Blaine smiled affectionately up at his friend after a brief hesitation. He was going to do this, he would get fit again, after all he was a fighter right? He gripped Sam's had firmly, shaking it twice.

"Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon all the way." He giggled at Sam's silly joke. That's what they were though, a dynamic duo and they always would be.

"Thanks Sam."

"Yeah well, I love ya B." Blaine blushed as Sam said those words. He knew it meant as a friend but his heart couldn't help but race a little at those three little words. Sam ruffled his hair, messing up the gel and letting the curls go wild and free in a halo around Blaine's head and Blaine started patting the frizz down as Sam stood, picking up his sports bag. "Come on dude, get a bag together, we're starting now." Sighing Blaine got off the bed and shoved a few things into a duffle bag. Once he was done he followed Sam down the stairs and towards the gym.

* * *

Blaine felt like a tub of lard as he walked through the gym towards the locker room. Once inside it only got worse. There they all were with abs and pecs and toned physiques and he was stuck looking like a huge, fat, round beached whale or something similar. Especially in front of Sam. He watched in horror as Sam began to strip down to put his gym clothes on. There was no way he could let Sam see him looking like this. He just couldn't. He was too self conscious. He ran to the toilets, barricading himself in one of the cubicles to change. He hated the way he looked. He was so short and plump, not like most of the other men here. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he changed. He wished he were someone else, anyone else right now. Someone taller, or thinner, or better looking.

"Come on B. You nearly finished?" Sam asks softly through the cubicle door, making Blaine jump out of his skin.

Sighing he looked down at himself. He looked ridiculous. His T-shirt was tight around his middle, showing that Blaine's belly had definitely grown in size and he had had to roll up the ends of Sam's sweats he was borrowing so that they fit his shorter frame. He looked like a clown. "Ok, alright already. I'm coming out... You promise not to laugh?" Blaine nervously unlocked the door, not daring to look at his friend as he opened the door wide.

"I promise." Blaine stepped out, the tears that had welled up in his eyes, spilling over. "B, I have a spare T-shirt if you wanna borrow it?" Sam gently asked his friend, looking down at him with worry. Blaine nodded his head and waited for Sam, pulling his shirt down and crossing his arms over it to try and hide the flab. When Sam got back he gratefully received the shirt and changed into it, going back into the cubicle so Sam couldn't see him again. He knew it was silly, Sam wouldn't judge him but he judged himself and if he were truly honest he still had a bit of a crush on his friend. He didn't want him to see him looking unattractive. As he came out once again, Sam practically dragged him to the lockers, shoving his bag inside the one beside Sam's and then grabbed his wrist to take them out to the gym itself.

"Ok so, where do you want to start?" Sam inquired looking around at all the different equipment. Sam knew about keeping his body trim but he was no personal trainer. He had no idea what would be the best thing to trim Blaine down to size.

"Um...the treadmill?" Blaine looked around almost as uncertain as his blond friend. He hardly ever went to a gym and NYADA's was pretty big. It had things in here that Blaine wasn't even sure what they did.

An instructor started walking towards the two uncertain looking boys and Sam's face broke out in a smile. Blaine groaned internally. He did not want complete strangers to judge him and his weight. "Can I help?" He asked in a friendly enough manner. Blaine didn't want friendly though, he wanted invisibility. Sam, it seemed, was not on the same page.

"Hey yeah, um my friend here and I, we want to get fitter, you know healthier. What do you recommend we try?" Sam asked, trying to be tactful and Blaine smiled weakly at the instructor who carried on smiling and winked at Blaine. He knew why they were there, why were they even keeping up the pretences? Blaine felt the slight scowl start to descend on his face as Sam carried on his conversation with this trim instructor.

"Well, I can set you up with a programme for the both of you if you're interested?"

"That sounds great, thanks!" Sam enthusiastically replied, turning to Blaine and looking encouragingly at him. Blaine reluctantly followed, hoping he wasn't going to regret Sam persuading him into this...


	3. Here, There and Everywhere

**A/N **Thank you to all who have followed, favourited and reviewed so far. Thank you!

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Three**

Blaine looked up at Sam beside him as they filed out of the cinema, the smile on his face wide as he gazed affectionately at his best friend. He felt happier than he had in a long time and it was all because of this person standing beside him. His heart fluttered slightly when the blonde turned to him, his eyes shining brightly, his beaming face warm and kind. Sam had been taking him out so often lately that Blaine had not had time to mope about Kurt at all, despite the fact that Kurt was completely ignoring him at school. He couldn't have been a more grateful recipient of Sam's outings. They had been close friends for some time now, but their mutual break ups with their other halves had drawn them even closer together. They seemed to spend almost all their free time with one another. Today had been no exception. They had just finished watching a movie marathon of the first three Star Wars movies, something that both Blaine and Sam loved.

"Dude I can never watch those films too many times." Sam told him with an eager innocent excitement that was fast becoming the most endearing thing to Blaine in the world. Chuckling, Blaine thought back wistfully to when he had been a child, begging his parents for a Jedi robe and lightsaber. Something he had never gotten, much to his dismay.

"Me either. I used to wish I could be a Jedi when I was a kid." He sighed as nostalgia took over. If he were really honest he still wished he could be a Jedi, a little bit at least.

"We still could you know. Get the robes and the lightsabers." Sam smiled wickedly down at Blaine and then placed his hand over his mouth to breath in the way Darth Vader did in the movies. If there was one thing Sam loved to do it was impressions. "Blaine, I am your friend."

Blaine played along with Sam, trying not to giggle as he did so. He turned to fully face Sam and shouted loudly. "No!" Both boys looked at each other and buckled over in fits of laughter which took almost five minutes to die down completely. When they had finished, Sam, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes and sobering up, slid his arm around Blaine's shoulder, making the smaller boy blush faintly as his heart pounded slightly faster in his chest.

"You know what they should do?" Blaine watched absorbed as Sam's wondrous blue eyes sparkled with mirth at his idea.

"What?" He returned a little breathlessly, edging closer to his blonde friend who squeezed his arm more tightly around Blaine's small frame. He couldn't stop himself from gazing tenderly into the sky blue eyes of his handsome friend before they lingered downwards to his lips. Those soft, kissable...

"Make a musical version of Star Wars and then you could play Luke and I could play Han Solo and some hot chick could be Leia." Sam had completely killed any sort of romantic feelings Blaine may have been having right at that precise point. _Of course he wants a hot chick to play Leia, he's straight Blaine. Stop being such an idiot. _Blaine rolled his eyes to stop Sam from recognising his pathetic, sappy musings of his friend and his dreams of becoming something vaguely more than friends.

"You just want to see her in that bikini again, don't you Sam?" The dark haired boy sighed but couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly at his friends completely predicable behaviour. Sam was nothing if not predicable. Unfortunately for him.

Sam looked at him as if he were the most idiotic person on the planet. "Er, duh! Of course. She's totally hot in that scene."

"...Whatever."

Sam, looked at him intensely for a few seconds and Blaine could feel his stomach lurch apprehensively as he shifted under his friends gaze. "Oh come on, you told me once that you appreciated the female form. You seriously have never wandered what boobs feel like? Ever?" Sam asked him, looking curiously at Blaine, clearly wanting to know his inner most thoughts on the subject. Blaine knew he would disappoint his friend. He really didn't think about women or their breasts at all, especially when Sam was right beside him. I mean, why would he?

"Not really Sam, No." Sam looked a little disappointed to know that he would never be able to talk with his bestie about parts of the female anatomy in the why he had with people like Finn or Puck and Blaine started to feel a little bad. But not enough to talk about breasts with Sam.

"Tina would let you feel her boobs if you wanted to know what they felt like you know." He pushed the prospect out there and it was all Blaine could do to glare darkly at his friend without hitting him hard on the arm with his fist. That had to be the worst idea he had ever heard Sam come up with. If he felt Tina's boobs he would never get her to stop crushing on him. Ever. "They're pretty good you know, only don't tell her I said that."

"Oh my God, stop Sam. I am never going to feel Tina's boobs." Blaine indignantly replied. Sam snickered at his response and he suddenly realised that Sam was making fun of him and hit him lightly and playfully on the arm, causing Sam to howl out loud in great guffaws.

"Dude, you should have seen your face." Sam doubled over and Blaine folded his arms across his chest, arching one eyebrow pointedly before his annoyance faded away. He couldn't help it, Sam's impish grin was too much for Blaine to handle.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He grabbed Sam's hand and felt the taller boys hand slide firmly into his own, tightly grasping his hand as their fingers interlocked with each others. Blaine gulped slightly but could feel the slight curl at the corners of his lips as they tugged upwards into a small smile whilst they walked down the busy New York streets hand in hand.

* * *

Blaine stood in front of the painting he was looking at, a puzzled expression on his face. Sam had taken him to visit the Museum of Modern Art since they had a new exhibit on, but he had to admit he was a little flabbergasted at why Sam had taken him to see this exhibit in particular. He turned his head to the side to try and figure out what the hell the picture might actually be but all he could see were blobs. Big blobs, small blobs, round, long, they were all just blobs of colour. He couldn't make head nor tail of it. Blaine didn't dislike art in theory but this was way beyond his comprehension.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, coming up behind Blaine and he shrugged his shoulders at the blonde next to him.

"Trying to work out what this is..." Blaine tapped his finger on his chin and lifted his head, frowning as he tried to work out what it might be. Sam gave him a look of bewilderment as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Um dude, really? I totally thought you would get it straight away." His shoulders shook as Blaine's frown deepened, his mouth curving downwards as he squinted but then threw his hands in the air, clearly giving up.

"Why?" He asked, frustrated.

"Look at it." Sam cupped his hands on both sides of Blaine's face, the smaller boys eyes widening as Sam's calloused hands lay gently on his skin, twisting Blaine's flushing face back up to look at the picture once again. "With your head straight Blaine. Maybe we need to step back a little so you can take the whole picture in..." They both stepped back in sync with each other until it became obvious to Blaine what the picture's subject was now about. His eyes got larger in recognition as he took in all the blobs as one.

"Ooooh, um...yeah. I think I get it now."

"My junk looks way better then that. This artist sucks. Please tell me yours doesn't look like that cause I think I might worry if it does." Sam scoffed at the painting and Blaine silently agreed that this artist was not one of the greats. It was a mishmash of colours and textures all colliding to create a smallest semblance of the male genitalia. Blaine realised with a start that Sam was waiting for an answer and so fumbled the next words out of his mouth.

"Er no... my 'junk' as you put it does not look like that."

"Thank God. I think the model may have had something wrong with him." Sam winced and his hand slowly ghosted over the front of his pants and Blaine couldn't help but giggle at Sam's sympathy with the model in question.

"This is modern art right? It probably looks nothing like the original."

Sam thought about what Blaine had chuckled in reply to him, his expression pensive. "Oh... yeah you're probably right."

"Can we talk about something else now?" The dark haired boy pleaded with his friend, his puppy dog eyes gazing up hopefully at the blonde next to him.

"Yeah, can we go? Cause this is really boring. I heard it was about the intimate parts of the human body but it's just a load of..." Blaine cut Sam off sharply, his hand flying up in a stop signal at his friend. It's not that he minded Sam talking about that, but in such a public place... Blaine knew he would blush so red that he could have passed as the stop section in a set of traffic lights.

"Sam!"

The curator turned around at the noise, looking primly down her hooked noise at the both of them as she glowered silently. "Uh yeah, lets go." Sam mumbled quietly to his friend. They both hurriedly raced out of the museum with their heads down, the curator looking unpleasantly at them as they almost ran out to get away from her wrath. Neither of them wanted to know what that might have involved...

* * *

Blaine was avoiding Kurt as much as he could at school, mostly because seeing him caused pain to blossom in his chest. Unfortunately avoiding the lean boy that was now his ex was harder then it sounded. They shared most of the same classes thanks to Blaine's manoeuvring his timetable around at the beginning of the year. He sat waiting for his fighting skills class to start, sitting in the corner alone. He watched as Kurt flirted with some of the other boys in class and he could feel the squeeze as his insides tightened and the tears stung his eyes. How could he do this right in front of him? Kurt laughed and batted his eyelashes at a taller boy with grey eyes and a shock of deep auburn hair. He was everything that Blaine wasn't. Tall, handsome, fit. A smile full of white teeth, none of which were crooked. His nose didn't have a little dent in it like his either. He immediately hated this boy. Who was he anyway? Some jumped up, arrogant jerk, that's who. All through class he watched as Kurt giggled and smiled at this boy, completely ignoring Blaine in the process.

After the class was over he couldn't get out fast enough, flying to the patisserie down the street from the college. Before he could think any further he bought himself a cronut, stuffing it down his throat. Guilt blossomed in his chest at having eaten the fattening food and he walked back home very much ashamed of himself. Going up the stairs and through his front door he felt a huge sense of relief when he saw Sam in the living room playing on his video games.

"Sam...I..." As the sobs erupted from his chest, Sam paused his game and looked up, worry evident on his face and Blaine ran over, falling into his friends arms.

"Oh Blaine, what happened?" Sam asked as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around the smaller boy who was loudly weeping into his arms.

"Kurt was flirting with someone in school and he was enjoying it. I know it sounds stupid, but I... guess I felt so invisible to him. He didn't look at me once during class today, not once and was flirting outrageously with him. So I.. I bought a cronut... I feel so stupid Sam. What's wrong with me?" Sam hushed him gently, rocking him back and forth till his sobs died down to hiccups.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you. You're still hurting from your break up of course it's gonna hurt you seeing Kurt that way. I can't believe he was being so insensitive. The cronut was no biggie alright? I tell you what, we'll start jogging in the mornings too. Kick our healthy living pact up a notch. Yeah?"

Blaine looked up at his friend, his eyes large and filled with sorrow. He knew that no amount of exercise was going to help him to shake this pain from his heart. But at least Sam was trying and that meant more then he could ever describe. "...Ok."

"Hey, it'll be alright. You know what, one day you're gonna meet someone totally awesome who loves you just the way you are and understands you like no one else does. Apart from maybe me. Then you'll wonder why you ever liked Kurt in the first place." Blaine chuckled a little at Sam's absurdity as the blonde hugged him tightly. Leaning his head against the larger boys chest, listening to the soothing beats of Sam's heart, he couldn't help but wish that the person Sam had just described was actually Sam himself...

* * *

Sam stood in the kitchen with a cardboard box in hand shoving all manner of junk foods into it to take to his friends and share it out. He was determined not to have any unhealthy food available for his best friend in the house and that meant getting rid of it all. Even the cool ranch doritos he had been hiding on the top shelf so neither Mercedes or Blaine could reach it without a chair. He wanted to get rid of everything. Blaine had been doing so well until this episode with Kurt and Sam didn't want him to slip up again just because it was there to taunt him. Some of the stuff was Mercedes though so he knew he was going to have to talk to her about keeping her junk food to herself. He had been giving the girl some space since they had split but he knew she wouldn't mind him asking this favour for Blaine. When he heard the front door go he hoped it would be the diva and not his best friend. When she appeared he let out a puff of relief. She looked at him strangely, obviously wondering what was in the box he was holding.

"Mercedes hi, um... I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" He blurted out and she folded her arms across her chest, looking at him wearily.

"What is it Sam?" She asked coolly, not moving from the spot in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Could you possibly keep your junk food in your room? It's just that Blaine's kinda trying not to eat any right now and I wanna keep temptation out of arms reach, so to speak." Mercedes face softened when she heard the explanation and Sam was hopeful of a positive response.

"..Sure, I can do that. Is Blaine ok? You two have been spending quite a lot of time together recently." She inquired as she started taking her own food out of the cupboards to take upstairs into her room. Blaine would never go in there so it wouldn't be a problem with her having her snacks in her room.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. I'm just cheering him up, you know how it is."

"Of course." Mercedes nodded sympathetically. This break that Kurt and Blaine were on had really seemed to affect Blaine and although she was closer friends with Kurt she didn't want to hurt her other friend either, which was why she was doing this for him. As she took her sweets and snacks upstairs she pondered over the fact that the dark haired little pocket rocket and Sam were spending so much time together. They seemed to be doing everything together and she thought that it was becoming a little weird the amount of time they were spending with each other. It seemed the only time they weren't together was when they were sleeping. But then they were best friends so she felt she shouldn't be that surprised really, not in the whole scheme of things. Shrugging all thoughts of the boys off she entered her room and closed the door to relax in solitude.

* * *

Sam bought Blaine to a small café looking place on the corner of a block not too far from their apartment. Blaine looked around at the bright interior with the different coloured chairs. It looked just the type of place that Sam would love with its sunny looking walls and it's colourful furniture. "So, I am bringing you here for a treat dude cause you have been really amazing over the past couple of weeks and losing five pounds? That's really good going B." He clapped the smaller boy on the back and Blaine looked over at the counter where what looked like ice cream was being sold. He really didn't want to eat any ice cream, if he did then he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. He hadn't had any for so long and it tasted so good.

"Thanks Sam, but I don't know whether I should be eating ice cream..." He told his friend hesitantly as he looked at the counter, his hunger starting to seep in. Sam chuckled at Blaine's mistake.

"Oh this isn't ice cream Blaine. This is the single most amazing thing ever. This is frozen yoghurt. Trust me, you are going to love it." Sam went up to the counter and Blaine shuffled alongside him and watched as his friend ordered two medium sized cups, one raspberry flavour with real raspberries on top and one vanilla for Sam. Blaine was almost salivating as Sam handed him the cup. It looked delicious. Once they had taken a seat, the smaller boy took a big spoonful of the treat and moaned in pleasure, his eyes closing at the sensational taste exploding in his mouth. Sam was the best friend he could ever have. This was almost like a taste of heaven.

"Wow! This is really good! Thank you so much Sam." His heart leapt at Sam's easy smile as he watched his friend devour his treat. He was the most thoughtful person in the world and it made Blaine's insides hum from happiness. No one else would ever have thought to treat Blaine with something like this because he was doing so well at something. His whole life he had tried to be good at as much as possible so that he would be noticed, gain attention and affection and yet he more often than not wasn't given any. Not by his family, his teachers ,even sometimes his friends and, dare he say it, Kurt. He tried so hard to make people see him. But with Sam it was different. Sam saw him for who he was, he didn't need to try vying for his affection. He could feel the little pitter patters in his heart as he sat in companionable silence beside his good friend.

"Don't mention it. It's better then ice cream and as I said you deserve a treat. You've been doing so well. I'm really proud of you B." Blaine flushed and slight tears pricked into the corners of his eyes. He had been so kind to him recently and he knew that his heart strings were being pulled. He couldn't help but gaze softly at Sam for the rest of their time in the yoghurt shop listening to his friend chatter away about this that and all manner of things.

* * *

Blaine ran on the treadmill, sweat trickling down his face but his concentration wasn't in what he was doing right then. Across the gym sat Sam on the rowing machine. The way that his biceps rippled as he pulled back on the machine caused Blaine's throat to go dry. He absent mindedly took his water bottle up from the holder at the side of the treadmill, taking a large sip. The way the sweat was pouring down Sam's face and sliding down his chest as the boy furrowed his brow in concentration caused all kinds of emotions to go through the boy. Bewilderment, apprehension, lust, desire, hunger. Love.

He realised without a doubt that he was beginning to have serious feelings for Sam despite his attempts not to. His eyes lingered over Sam's plump, full lips, his heart racing inside his chest and not because of the exercise. He had been having dreams of kissing those soft, delectable lips. He felt his eyes close, his lips curling up into a smile as he gave in to his thoughts of kissing his friend. How Sam's tongue would rake over his lips to part his tenderly, how they kissed slowly and deeply in the most loving and intimate way. God how much he wanted Sam to kiss him. To hold him close so that his head lay on his chest. To spend his days in Sam's strong arms. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more...


	4. Down in Greenwich Village

A/N Thank you for all the amazing positive responses I've had about this story. They have been great. :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Four**

The two boys jogged through the park early one spring morning. Sam was deep into describing his latest modelling drama, thinking that Blaine was hanging off every word. But he wasn't. He was too busy day dreaming over his friends striking eyes and golden hair that shone in the dawn's first rays. Sam had done so much for him over these past weeks. He had been there through everything. Blaine was falling hard and he couldn't seem to do anything to stop it. Sam was the one person he could rely on through it all, through the good times and the bad. He had patiently listened to him blather on and on about all his problems with Kurt, never looking bored or uninterested. He had pushed him into eating healthier and he had lost so much weight that he was back down to his original size again. He had had to start wearing belts to keep his trousers up. He was more toned then he had ever been before, the beginnings of chiselled abs were starting to form. Blaine had never had abs before. Ever. He felt better about himself than he had in years and it was all because of his best friend. The guy who understood him better than anyone else in the entire universe. Sam never made fun of his dorkiness or his eccentricities. He respected and cared for him no matter what. He loved him, all of him and never tried to change him. He had repeatedly told him that he didn't care what weight Blaine was, he would still be his best buddy. Blaine's heart was beginning to thrum whenever his friend was around. He knew that it was a difficult position to be in. After all Sam didn't and couldn't feel the same way back but it felt so good to have someone care so much after everything with Kurt that Blaine had let his feelings grow and grow till they had reached these epic proportions. He was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend. He loved Sam. Was **in **love with him and he knew he was in so deep now that he might never be able to come back from it. He couldn't lose Sam though, and so he had kept it very quiet. It had to be unrequited. He tried to tune himself back into the conversation that so far he had been able to get away with stating only a few grunts and hums in the right places, but he just couldn't concentrate as he watched his friends kissable full lips talk at him.

* * *

Sam was livid. Who did those modelling agency people think they were anyway? He had spent the better part of an hour explaining to his friend about what they thought Sam's shortcomings were. Which was quite a lot from the sounds of it. Unless he had most of his kit off they didn't seem interested. "So anyway, then they told me that I didn't have the right look for a businessman. I can look like a businessman can't I Blaine?" Sam looked down at his friend waiting for an answer, his eyes looking at Blaine for guidance.

"Uh huh." Blaine replied non committally but Sam didn't really notice because he was so mad right now. Blaine's eyes were still glued to his friends lips and thoughts of kissing them popped back into his head. That had been all he had been able to think of for almost a week now. How much he wanted to kiss those big, soft lips of his.

"That's what I said. All they need to do is give me the clothes. I can rock any look but they won't give it to me. They think I'm not the 'academic smart' look, whatever that means..." He grumbled blackly thinking back to the meeting he had had with the modelling agency yesterday. For some reason they didn't seem to take him seriously. He didn't understand it at all.

"Yeah..." Blaine responded, looking up dreamily at his friend spoke to him. Sam stopped and frowned. Was Blaine not listening? He looked completely out of it. They had been jogging for quite some time now, maybe it had gotten too much for his little friend?

"Blaine are you listening?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Blaine carry on jogging till he realised Sam had stopped and did likewise, looking puzzled as to why they had stopped.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Sam I was in another world. So they won't let you do the shoot? Why?" Blaine asked him, coming up beside him and giving him a supportive look.

"Because they don't think I look 'business' enough."

Blaine frowned at Sam's words. At least his friend didn't think he couldn't do it. "But that's stupid. When you've got the clothes on you will."

"Dude, that is totally what I said." Sam threw his hands up into the air in a frustrated manner. He didn't understand why they all couldn't see it. Blaine could and Blaine was smarter then the whole lot of them. Maybe that was why he could see it and they couldn't? Sam watched as his friend got the look of determination that he always got on his face when he decided that he was going to do something. Well if Blaine was getting onto the case he could rest easy. Blaine was nothing if not a superhero when it came to sorting his problems out. He was awesome in that way. He always helped Sam out when it came to his dreams and wishes. That's why he was Sam's best friend.

"Well then we need to show them what they are missing out on. I'll take you shopping this afternoon if you want and we'll show them that you, Sam Evans, can rock the business look." Sam smiled widely down at his friend. He knew Blaine would come trough for him. He always did.

"Thanks Blaine. You're awesome." Sam walked over to the smaller boy, giving him a tight, sweaty hug. Sam thought he might complain but instead he heard a soft hum from his friend, almost like a cat's purr. Well if Blaine was happy then he was happy. Sam was just glad he could make his little friend smile again. Blaine looked up at him with his huge, sparkling, golden eyes; the grin on his face bigger then Sam had seen in years, not since Blaine and Kurt had only just started dating. Breaking off the hug Blaine started to jog again, looking back expectantly for Sam to follow, his eyes shining in mirth. Sam beamed back and started to jog after him.

He realised with a start that Blaine understood him better than anyone. He understood that Sam was actually nowhere near as confident as he made out, that he was insecure in his looks and smarts. Blaine had told him once that he was special and smart, just not book smart. He was people smart. That had made Sam really, truly see Blaine as his best friend for the first time. He always made Sam feel like he could accomplish anything he set his mind on, no matter what it was. That he was capable of whatever he wanted to do. So what if he didn't get great grades at school, that didn't make him dumb. Blaine was always there to chivvy him on, no matter what and Sam couldn't put into words how much that meant to him. He looked across at his contented looking friend and his breath hitched into his throat, making him stop running. He had never before seen quite how beautiful Blaine actually was. His eyes that seemed almost to be made out of liquid and forever changing colour to suit Blaine's mood; the long, dark eyelashes that framed his eyes making them look big, vulnerable and innocent. He had never noticed how his eyes crinkled up adorably when he smiled widely. It seemed to light up his whole face. The dark curls that fell down into his eyes gave his face a softness Sam had never seen before. His cute little ears and his button nose. They were all beautiful. Sam's heart began to pound in his chest as he took in his friends face and how exquisite it really was. His eyes went wide when Blaine stopped, looking back at him bemused.

"You ok Sam?" The blonde blushed furiously, nodding his head. He was confused about why he suddenly had these thoughts pop up into his head, I mean it was Blaine, not some hot chick. He tried to shrug off this weird feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, like there was a fire raging in it and it was out of control. It was making his stomach tingle all over and his heart hammer at a stupidly fast pace. The fire seemed to be growing as he carried on jogging next to his friend and it didn't seem to be going away...

* * *

"You almost ready B?" Sam called through Blaine's bedroom door. That afternoon Blaine had helped him out by picking out the most amazing business outfit at the shops. Just as he had said he would. Because of it Sam had managed to land the job of modelling the business wear. He would be eternally grateful to his friend. Since he owed Blaine big time he wanted to give him a treat and so he had decided to take Blaine out to a gay bar that the boy had been mentioning an awful lot recently down in Greenwich village.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs!" Blaine called out from behind the door and Sam, content in his reply ambled downstairs to wait for him. Blaine preened in front of his mirror trying to get his hair just right. The blonde had mentioned how he loved Blaine's curls after their jogging session today and that he should stop wearing so much gel. He wanted Sam to like how he looked and so he had put a lot less gel in his hair, leaving the curls freer, more like waves in his hair. They weren't bouncing around his face since he hated that, but he let it curl more than he had in years. When he was satisfied that every curl was in place perfectly he smiled at himself in the mirror thinking that he looked really good. He had bought himself a navy shirt earlier when Sam had been trying on suits and the cut perfectly showed off his trim figure. That paired with one of his favourite pairs of Capri pants and loafers and he felt more like himself again then he had in a while. He left his room, wondering down the stairs and tried in vain to figure out where Sam might be taking him that he had to get dressed up for. He had interrogated Sam the whole taxi ride there and only when they stepped out of the car did he actually see where they were. The dark haired boy squealed in delight and lept into Sam's arms as the taller boy laughed loudly.

"Oh my God Sam, I've wanted to come here for ages! Kurt never seemed to want to go though..." Blaine jumped up and down in excitement and Sam couldn't help but think that Blaine was utterly adorable right at this current moment. He looked like a kid that was about to unwrap a mound of presents. He smiled down at his golden eyed friend and felt as his heart skipped a beat. Sam, not being able to take the strength of his feelings any more, had to look away, his emotions vexing him as he tried to forget what his heart was telling him.

"Well you deserve it. You totally helped my get that gig for the business suits. Plus I think you need to have a little fun, let down your hair a little. Well, not your hair obviously cause that's not moving anywhere with all that gel on it..." His grinned cheekily and Blaine playfully whacked him on he arm.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I use a lot of gel. Thanks Sam..." Blaine gave Sam a pointed look, his eyebrow raising as he pouted a little. Sam almost laughed at how cute Blaine was, even when he wasn't trying to be. They queued up, getting in rapidly and went straight over to the bar. They had both agreed they were going to have fun tonight and what better way to have fun then to drink a little. Sam ordered them beers and two shots of whiskey each. By the time they had downed their shots and drank their beers both boys were buzzing, although admittedly Blaine more so then Sam.

"Let's dance Sammy. I wanna dance!" Blaine yelled over the music and Sam smiled, pulling the more than willing boy onto the dance floor. They whirled and jumped on the floor to the faster songs, only leaving once a slower song came on. Blaine pulled his friend off the dance floor, going directly to the bar and more drinks...

* * *

Blaine stumbled back from the toilets and looked around wondering where Sam had gone. He couldn't spot him anywhere in the vicinity of where he left him. Hearing a lot of yelling going on in the middle of the dance floor, Blaine craned his neck around people, trying desperately to figure out what was going on that was causing this much of a racket. He shoved and sidled his way through the crowd, his stomach dropping when he caught a glimpse of blonde locks bobbing above the people surrounding him. _If that's Sam... _Well Blaine didn't know what he was going to do but he could feel the anger of the green eyed monster sitting on his shoulder in his drink addled mind. When he finally managed to break through the crowds, there was Sam, his chest bare and stripping his jeans off to Sam's patented body rolls. The men around him were hooting and hollering as Sam stripped down to his teeny, tiny boxer briefs that left little to the imagination, causing Blaine to flush at the site. When the man beside him whistled suggestively at the tall blonde, Blaine's glare became full of wrath at the people ogling his friend. Not really thinking straight he stalked unsteadily up to Sam, grabbing his arm tightly, trying to haul him off the dance floor with little success.

"Blainey!" Sam started to wrap his arms around Blaine in a close hug, but the dark haired boy pushed him back, furious at the scene his friend was making. Here he was showing the whole world his flesh and Blaine just couldn't take it. It was too much. He hadn't even seen Sam looking like this. _Sam's mine, not theirs. Why can't they go away?_ He viciously glowered at the gay men surrounding them, telling them with his eyes to back off. That Sam was his, and his alone.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?" Blaine demanded, rounding on the blonde who looked startled at his friend yelling at him with rage in his voice. The smaller boy started pulling Sam away from dance floor, much to the other gay men's chagrin. He could hear them whine and moan, booing him for taking Sam and his strip show away from them all, as he picked up his friends clothes along the way.

When he heard Sam himself whine Blaine whipped round, still seeing red in his state of jealousy. "But I was having fun as White Chocolate..." Sam protested, pointing to the dance floor and the other guys who were watching them both. He wriggled his way out of his friends grip and sauntered back to the dance floor, much to the delight of the men who had been enjoying the striptease, if the great cheer was anything to go by. Blaine could feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes as he watched his friend go to dance with complete strangers rather than be with him. _Face it Blaine, he's not interested in you..._ Blaine huffed despondently, going to sit down on one of the sofas on the edge of the floor, crossing his arms over himself and sulking as he viewed all the men surrounding Sam, throwing themselves at him. He wished that it could be him and him alone up there, no other gay man in sight. In fact, **no one** else in sight. He hated how he felt but he just couldn't help it. His heart ached. He wanted Sam. He knew he shouldn't have let himself fall for the handsome blonde but he just couldn't help himself. Sam was one of a kind and Blaine had to sit and watch as everyone other than him got to touch him, caress him, show him how they lusted after him. It wasn't fair...

Sam was having so much fun. He loved dancing. These gay clubs were so totally awesome. They all loved him as White Chocolate. He couldn't really remember how he had gotten down to only his underwear but hey, he was mostly an underwear model anyway so he wasn't embarrassed. As he danced he looked over at his friend and stopped short. Blaine looked miserable and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Was he the cause of it? He vaguely recollected Blaine looking angry and upset at him earlier. He hated seeing Blaine upset. He was so much cuter when he was smiling. _Maybe I should make him smile again?_ He padded over to his friend, wobbly on his feet from the huge intake of alcohol he had taken.

Leaning in towards his friend, who was looking at him wearily, he whispered in his ear. "Hey Blainey. I'm gonna make you smile. You're sexy when you smile." At seeing the blush on his friends face Sam grinned widely. His friend seemed to be doing that more and more lately. Sam found it endearing. He walked around the sofa to the back of it, gliding his hands down Blaine's chest, making the boy frown in puzzlement at what Sam was doing. "Relax B, I got you." The dark haired boy, looking ever more bemused at his friends antics could only look on as Sam raked his hands all over his chest, popping the buttons open on his shirt as he did so. He heard the barest of moans come out of his friend as his hands ghosted over Blaine's chest. Walking round slowly and seductively he stopped in front of the smaller boy, his back to him but glancing sexily at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine was looking directly at his ass which was exactly what Sam wanted. His chest fluttered as he watched the golden eyes drink in his body. It felt really good to have Blaine lusting after him. Arching his back he bent down, giving the smaller boy a full view of his pert, spread ass, wiggling it slowly in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh my G... Sam what are you?" Blaine whispered out, his hands gripping the seat he was on tightly. He almost giggled as he saw the boy gulp, his eyes blown and his hands twitching, wanting desperately to touch Sam. As he heard the music start he stood up, turning and rippling his body to the beat, getting closer and closer to Blaine, whose eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. Sam bent down to the boy, his face inches away as he slid his hands up Blaine's thighs.

"Shh, I'm making you happy. Did you know you have very pretty eyes. I like your eyes. They're like honey." Many of the gay men in the club that were nearby had spotted what was going on and had started egging Sam on, watching lustily as he rippled his body ever closer to Blaine. The smaller boy blushed but the ever increasing smile on his face showed Sam that he was loving the performance. "Wooo, yeah! I'm doing the sexy lap dance on my sexy friend!" Sam yelled out and the crowd cheered. Blaine seemed to be oblivious to the people surrounding them however, his eyes solely on Sam and Sam alone. The blonde briefly traced his hand over Blaine's jeans near the zipper, feeling the boys length starting to stiffen under them before coming to straddle him completely, rutting against the golden eyed boy in time to the music, circling his hips occasionally for a change in the rhythm. Sam smiled widely as he brushed his hands through his friends hair, feeling the short, sharp pants of Blaine's breath tickle his face and his eyelids flutter as small groans came out of his mouth. Sam by this point was as hard as his friend underneath him and his thrusts into Blaine became harder and faster in his bid for his pleasurable release. Grabbing Blaine's right hand he placed it on his ass and moaned aloud when his friend squeezed it firmly. Alcohol addled and in need of release, his pace increased causing the lust filled boy under him to pant audibly. Sam, wanting to give his friend delight like he had never felt before, at last felt Blaine stiffen underneath him and it was not long before Sam too felt an explosion wash over him as he came, the smaller boy still holding onto his right butt cheek. All he could hear was cheering surrounding them both as he slumped down onto Blaine, his head resting on the smaller boys shoulder.

"Told you I could make you smile." Sam whispered and he heard Blaine giggle, his grin getting wider. "I'm tired, can we go?"

"Yes." Blaine stated rather quickly and tugged for Sam to get off of him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit as fast as his legs could carry him, still holding onto Sam's discarded clothing...

* * *

Blaine stood in the kitchen, his smile wide as he made pancakes for both himself and Sam for breakfast. Sam had been amazingly sexy last night and Blaine was still humming from the high of pleasure from the night before. Sam had literally given him the most mind blowing lap dance he had ever had. The fact that it had been the only lap dance he had ever had was beside the point. It had still been mind blowing. He was humming to himself when the boy in question came in, his blonde hair sticking up all over the place. At least he had changed his underwear...

"Um.. Hey Sam." Blaine mumbled, his heart hammering as he remembered the events of last night. Would Sam be ok with what happened? Blaine cared about him so much, he couldn't imagine his life without Sam in it. He didn't want to. His friend had been so good about Blaine's sexuality. He had never made a big deal about it but after last night, Blaine was not so sure.

"Hey Blainey! Have fun last night? God I must have been wasted, I do not remember half of what happened. I do remember having a really good time though. Do you know where my jeans went dude?" Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head. He had taken Sam's messed up jeans off, after having dressed him outside the club last night of course, putting them in the washing machine alongside his own pair that had been equally as messed.

"Um, I put them in the wash cause you stained them. I hope you don't mind..." Blaine trailed off, his voice small and uncertain as he carried on flipping pancakes onto a plate.

"Oh, cool. Thanks. Must have spilt something on them. Are those pancakes for me?" Blaine couldn't stop his lips curling up at Sam's childlike expression as he stared in hope at the pancakes in front of him. Blaine slid the plate across to Sam. He watched as Sam picked up his fork and started wolfing the pancakes down just on their own. He was so completely and utterly cute.

"Sam, do you?" Blaine bit his lip to stop himself. What if Sam didn't remember last night? He did say he couldn't remember some of what happened. Could that include giving his best friend a lap dance?

"Do I what?" He asked around the pancake in his mouth.

"Oh.. er..." Blaine really, truly thought about telling Sam about what had happened between them, but he didn't want things to get awkward. So he stayed silent. He decided that that might be the best policy. Because what Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? "Do you want lemon and sugar or syrup?"

"Lemon and sugar please. Thank B, you're the best." Blaine chuckled as he passed over the lemon he had sliced in half and the sugar bowl. He stared as Sam squeezed the lemon juice over his food and sighed quietly, a dreamy expression coming over his face. He remembered how Sam's hands had felt when they had slid down over his chest. How sensual he was as his body rippled in front of his eyes. It had been thrilling and carnal and he had loved it. It was a good fantasy and one he would keep all to himself...


	5. Twister

**A/N **Thanks for all the support guys! It's very much appreciated. :)

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Five**

Sam closed the front door with a click and stretched upwards like a cat, arching his back. The latest shoot he had been on had been thoroughly exhausting and all he wanted to do was change into something that he could just slob about in and lounge in front of the television. Trudged wearily, he made his way up the steps towards Blaine's room so he could change. Blaine would probably still be at NYADA for the day so he would be safe to change in peace and quiet.

"Ugh, so tired..." Sam mumbled to himself as he sluggishly went up the stairs. Once he reached the top he turned to the left, opening the door to Blaine's room and found the boy in question gloriously naked on his bed, his eyes closed, his face the picture of ecstasy. Sam's eyes roamed down to where Blaine's hands were touching himself, his hand stroking his length fervently. Sam could help but find Blaine's hard, throbbing cock anything but beautiful. He never thought he would think that someone's member would be exquisite, especially not his best friend's, but that was all he could think about as he watched Blaine please himself. Sam couldn't help but stand open mouthed at his friend as he sighed and moaned quietly as he stroked himself quickly, with urgency. Blaine was extraordinary. His compact, tanned body, trickling with drops of sweat that made his skin glisten in the sunlight. His dark curls wild, out of the gel casing, haloing around his head and the dark patch that trailed from his belly button downwards... Sam gulped silently, almost intoxicated by the sight of Blaine.

Blaine sighed blissfully, causing Sam to break himself from his enchantment. He needed to get out of there, and fast. "Sam..." His name escaped the smaller boys lips and Sam stopped frozen in place, turning his head to stare at the stunning figure on the bed. Blaine was thinking of him as he pleased himself. It was erotic and sexy and Sam found it seriously hot. It was all too much. Running from the bedroom and into the bathroom panting, his looked down at the tightness in his own jeans.

"Holy shit." Watching his friend getting himself off had caused him to stiffen so much so that it was becoming really uncomfortable. Unzipping himself he pulled his jeans down along with his boxer briefs, moaning as his length escaped the clothing. Images of Blaine raced through his head and his hand wandered down to stroke himself. Moaning, he quickened his pace, his thoughts filled with his friend and his stupefying body. He could feel the build up inside him as warmth spread through him and before long he came hard, his friends name escaping his lips as he did so...

As he came down from his high he collapsed onto the the edge of the bath, gasping heavily. His heart was racing faster than he had ever felt it do before and Sam realised shockingly that this was not normal behaviour for friends. Friends did not think of friends that way. Or jerk off after seeing their friend pleasuring himself. Friends did not constantly think of each other romantically, or that their friends were the most beautiful person on the planet. None of that was normal. No, he was falling for his best friend. He was in love with Blaine...

* * *

Blaine hummed contentedly as he skipped down the stairs. This afternoon had been, well, amazing. He didn't think he had ever felt this relaxed before, ever. Not even after having sex with Kurt did he feel like this. Like his whole body was thrumming with pure joy. His love for Sam was so deep now it had gotten to the point where that was all he could think about. Sam kissing him, touching him, telling him that he loved him. After that evening in the gay bar his hopes had sky rocketed. If Sam really wasn't attracted to him at all he would never have given him that mind blowing lap dance. Or told him that he was sexy. It had awakened a hope in him that he had never dared have before. Sam might like him. Sam might **like **him. Biting his lip to stop himself from giggling his stepped into the kitchen, ravenous after his afternoon delight, so to speak. He found Sam inside fiddling about but not really doing anything, which Blaine thought was a little weird but then it was Sam. Sometimes he did weird things. His lips turned up into a bemused smile and he chuckled aloud, watching as his friend jumped and twisted around rapidly a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Sam." Blaine greeted his friend, his smile wide. He couldn't help but notice that Sam's eyes slid down his body and he frowned a little. Did Sam remember what happened that night now? Blaine's heart sped up at the mere thought of Sam remembering that night in Greenwich village. It had been like a dream come true for Blaine, but had it been for Sam?

"Hey..." Sam gulped nervously and the glass he was holding onto slid out of his grasp, shattering on the floor. "Oh crap." Sam bent down to pick up the pieces as Blaine stood completely unsure of what was going on. Crouching, he helped Sam pick up the pieces still on the floor and couldn't help but notice that Sam's hands were shaking slightly.

"Are you ok Sam? Do you want a drink?" Sam only nodded so Blaine took that as a sign to get drinks ready. Once Sam had finished sweeping up the smaller shards with a dustpan and brush he stood hovering next to Blaine, and the smaller boy raised his eyebrow as he looked up to the blonde, wondering what the hell was going on in his head. He was definitely acting strange, even for Sam.

"Um, do you wanna play video games?" Sam asked, shuffling next to Blaine. He frowned up at the boy but excepted his offer. Sam didn't often ask Blaine to play video games with him. Artie was more his video game partner. But he would do anything for the tall blonde that was his best friend so he followed him into the living room to play Call of Duty or some other random game where you had to kill things.

They were halfway through a particular level when Sam's stomach gurgled loudly, making the smaller boy snicker softly. Sam it seemed was always hungry. "Are you hungry Sammy? Do you want to order pizza?" Blaine paused the game and asked the blonde beside him warmly, his gaze softening. He wanted to reach out and card his hands softly through the light halo on top of Sam's head. It looked so soft and silken, nothing like his own hair. Sam nodded his head, rubbing his stomach a little and pouting like a small child, reaching over to grab a takeaway leaflet from the table next to the couch. Handing it to Blaine, the smaller boy rolled his eyes but tapped out the number of the pizzeria into his phone and ordered their usual. Blaine knew exactly what Sam wanted and as he stated the order a huge grin came over his face. Nothing excited him like pizza did. Well, not to Blaine's knowledge anyhow. Once he got off the phone, being told it would take about half an hour, he shuffled himself back to face the screen, ready to kill some more people and looked over expectantly.

"It's ok to start again?" Sam pointed to the screen and Blaine nodded, trying not to sigh. He was bored. These games were all the same to him. Killing things just wasn't fun to him. His concentration wavering, he dared to peek sideways at Sam. The boy was so exquisitely, breathtakingly beautiful. His fair hair, golden as the sun, and his sky blue eyes. Blaine decided that blue was his favourite colour of all time. Light blue, the colour of a bright, clear blue sky with no clouds and the sun beaming down on him. That was Sam. He hadn't even realised that he had completely forgotten the game and was staring outright at his friend by this point. All his thoughts were of warm sunshine and bright blue that went on and on forever.

* * *

Sam frowned. Blaine's character on the screen was just standing there like an idiot and he kept dying. Groaning, he paused the game, turning to glare at his friend, who had some sort of dopey grin on his face. "Dude you just died, like about fifteen times, what are you doing?" Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head a little, as though coming back to life. Had he just been staring at me? Sam felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought, but pushed it down. He couldn't let Blaine know about these weird feelings he was starting to have for him. Could he?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm, erm, getting a little bored..." Blaine blushed furiously as he started fiddling with his controller in his lap, not daring to look back up at Sam now that he had been found staring at him with his puppy dog eyes. Sam almost laughed at how obvious Blaine was sometimes. It was cute.

"Sorry dude, I forgot you're not really into Call Of Duty." Sam got up, switching the game off before he got the most amazing idea in the world. He looked over at a puzzled looking Blaine as the excitement flowed off him in droves. He had stopped off at a charity shop the other day and bought quite possibly the best game in the whole world. "Hey I've got the perfect game for us to play ever! I found it in a charity shop the other day." He raced over to one of the cabinets in the room, revealing his slightly battered box and proudly showing it to Blaine. Twister. Blaine however looked a little sceptical and Sam couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He thought it would be the most awesome game in the world, why wasn't Blaine happy?

* * *

Blaine's stomach dropped as Sam revealed this awesome game of his. "I don't know Sam..." Blaine started to say, grimacing at the box in front of him. The last time he had been forced to play Twister had been with Becky Jackson. That was something he really wished to forget forever. That had been the night he had seen his best friends making out. Something about that made him feel nauseous and not quite right, even to this very day. It had been one of the most disgusting sights he had ever seen. Plus it should have been him, not Tina. The green eyed monster had surfaced with a vengeance on that night and Blaine had had a hard time bringing it back down again. After that, Twister was not his most favourite game in the world. The thought of Tina kissing Sam, ugh. He shuddered at the thought. He loved the girl, but that had totally been wrong.

"But this is like the perfect game for us. I get to have fun and you get to intertwine your body with a hot dude, namely me."

Blaine blinked up at the blonde as images popped up into his head and he felt his face get very warm in the process. Their two bodies intertwined, hot, sweaty, naked... He wasn't sure when that last part popped into his head but before he could stop himself he had already blurted out an answer. "Sure! Lets do it."

"Alright!" Blaine bit his lip as he watched Sam's spectacular body setting up the mat and he almost groaned aloud. He would be playing Twister with that. How was he going to get through a whole game without wanting to pin his friend to the ground and rip his clothes off? He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this... "Ok, I'll start!" Sam spun the arrow and they both waited for it to land. Sam in excited anticipation, Blaine in vague horror. "Left hand yellow." Sam placed his hand down on the board and the game began. _Well here goes nothing... _Blaine shuffled up to the board spinning his go and the game started...

"Sam you can't go there!" Blaine yelped as Sam tried to take over his spot. The boy had managed to slide underneath him, his face upwards and facing Blaine's. He wiggled his eyebrows and it was all Blaine could do not to collapse on him. He spun the arrow and moaned loudly when it landed on quite possibly the worst place possible. "Right leg blue." Blaine would have to turn over. Flipping himself over he realised all too late that his butt was directly in Sam's face.

"Wow, Blaine, this close your ass is amazing!"

"Sam!" Blaine giggled, feeling a warmth spread through him at the attention Sam was giving him. It felt so good. Was it wrong to enjoy it this much? Blaine told himself it wasn't. What was wrong with liking Sam compliment him on his body? Nothing, that's what.

"No seriously, Tina's right, it looks like it's good enough to eat." Blaine gasped as he felt Sam bite his ass playfully and he couldn't help but collapse on top of him, giggling. He felt Sam slide up alongside him, pinning him down and he squealed before he even realised he had done it. Using all his strength he rolled Sam over, both boys laughing as they started play fighting for dominance. Sam won in the end, but mainly because Blaine let him. He loved the feeling of Sam's strong thighs straddling him as he sat on top of his stomach. His heart was thumping dangerously fast as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered nervously inside. Sam's face was one of nerves as well and he couldn't help but wonder what that meant. Did Sam have feelings for him after all?

"Sam I..." Blaine was stopped abruptly as Sam's lips crashed against his own. Sam's plump, soft lips. The lips he had been dreaming of for a long time now. Moaning, Blaine felt Sam's tongue flicker against his lower lip and he opened his mouth greedily, deepening the kiss between the two as his eyelids fluttered closed. He could feel his whole body hum in delight as they passionately kissed one another. His body closing the gap between the two of them. When a knock came on the door and Sam pulled back, all Blaine could do was whimper at the loss of Sam's lips against his own. He sighed languishingly. Thank you pizza delivery guy for ruining what was possibly the single most heart stopping moment in his life...

"I'd better get that, it's probably the pizza guy." Blaine told Sam in a husky voice he wasn't used to. He had never sounded like that after Kurt had kissed him. But then Sam was without a doubt the best kisser on the planet. He started to get up, not quite being able to believe what had just happened between the two of them. _Sam just kissed me. He __**KISSED**__ me! And it was.. perfection._ Opening the door, the pizza guy stood looking faintly bored. Blaine couldn't really blame him, he hadn't just been kissed to within an inch of his life by the hottest guy in the universe. "Order for Anderson."

"Yeah thanks." Sticking his hand in his back pocket he recovered his wallet and handed the man his money, with a little extra. He probably needed the extra with the job he was in.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Sam called out as Blaine ambled back into the living room. It was as though nothing had just happened between them as the blonde sat flicking through the channels on the television, not finding anything worth watching on any of them.

"Um..." Blaine hesitated, looking at Sam longingly. Really all he wanted to do was go back to kissing him again.

"Jeez Blaine. Can we eat before making out again?" Sam rolled his eyes but a big smile was covering his face as he watched Blaine's face light up. "You could put on Gilmore Girls if you like, there's nothing on."

"Really?" Blaine's golden eyes widened in delight and he rushed upstairs to get the DVD box set. He had originally intended it to go to Kurt as a present and apology gift but since he sent it back, Blaine had hung onto it. I mean, come on, some of the guys were really hot in it! He set it up and went over to join Sam on the sofa, not really sure if the other boy would let him snuggle. Blaine adored snuggling, but he hardly ever got to do it with anyone. Kurt had never been big on snuggling.

"Come here you!" Sam pulled him into his arms with a squeak and he wriggled into the best position on Sam's chest. He could feel his friend's chest, (could he still call him that?), pounding underneath his head. Humming happily in Sam's embrace they sat eating their pizza and watching Gilmore Girls, completely content with one another.


	6. Things Start To Get Complicated

A/N Thanks for all the lovely comments. They are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Six**

Mercedes had noticed that the boys had been spending almost all of their free time together lately. Not thinking anything of it at first, she started to become more concerned as the days had turned into weeks, which had now turned into months and neither boy had gotten sick of the others company. In fact, it was almost as though they were now spending even more time together. So much time that she hadn't seen either one of them for days. Mercedes was starting to feel a little lonely. She had been thinking over her time with Sam and their decision to part as friends. But she wanted more. She had prayed long and hard to God and she had come up with an answer. She would give herself to Sam if that was what they needed to make their relationship work. She loved him and wanted him back in her life, if that meant giving her body to him, then she was prepared to do so. When she came back home one morning after going food shopping she spotted him alone in the living room devouring what appeared to be a whole box of cereal. Alone, with no Blaine around. This was her chance, and she didn't know when she would get another. She hadn't seen one without the other for a long time. It had gotten to the point where she was feeling a little awkward when she saw them together. What did they do with all their time together? She had to wonder.

"Hey Sam, um... can we talk for a minute?" Mercedes called out, coming to stand by Sam who muted the television he was watching and looked up at Mercedes with curiosity in his eyes. Well, at least she had gotten his attention. That was the first step.

"Sure, take a seat." He patted the cushion next to his, smiling warmly towards her and she took the seat, turning her whole body towards him so that he would know she was being serious. Taking a deep breath the diva launched into her well thought out script that she had been practising over and over inside her mind for the last few days.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately about us and I miss you Sam. I've been praying a great deal and I really think we ought to give us another go. I can compromise for you. I would gladly give my body to you Sam. We can talk about it and figure out what we really want from each other and work from there. What do you think?" Mercedes watched as his easy smile turned into a worried expression as his whole face fell. He looked almost apologetic and she knew that this did not bode well for her. Not well at all. Why was he looking this way at her? Had he met some new girl? She had thought he had spent all his time with Blaine, but she hadn't actually seen either of them so had he actually been dating some new girl behind her back? Was she that easy to get over?

"I...I'm sorry Mercedes. I just... Well I think we work better as friends. All we do when we are together is have all these awkward moments when we realise we don't want the same things. I don't want to compromise about something as important as sex Cedes."

So he was seeing someone else then, and she wasn't so hung up on giving her body away clearly. He had told her that he loved her so many times, was this really how it was going to end? Did he ever truly love her at all? "Do you have a new girlfriend?" She inquired accusingly. When he shook his head, her brow furrowed in confusion. But the only thing that had caused Sam to leave her was the whole sex thing. What was it that she was missing? What did he want for her to do for them to get back together?

"Cedes, I care about you a lot but... I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

All she kept hearing was a whole lot of apologies and crummy excuses. Well Mercedes Jones didn't give up that easily. "Why?" Mercedes watched as he shifted around uncomfortably in silence for a few seconds before he got up, not having said anything and made his way to Blaine's room to leave her alone to her confusion. Why the hell did he not answer her? That wasn't like Sam at all. He didn't keep things from people, especially not her. She was going to have to get to the bottom of this, once and for all and she knew just the person to ask about it...

* * *

Later on that same day Mercedes slid up to Blaine's room, peeking round the door and spotting the small, dark haired boy on his laptop, looking completely absorbed in whatever it was that he was doing. She knew he had come home as she had heard him singing along to Katy Perry earlier whilst making his lunch. Thankfully Sam had gone out not long after their extremely strained conversation so he was not in the way to interfere. She slipped into the room and went to perch on the edge of her small, yet larger than life friend's bed, watching as Blaine lifted his head, smiled easily at seeing her the way he always did, with charm and sincerity, and closed his laptop to act as the perfect host, even if it was just his bedroom. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle a little at Blaine gentlemanly antics. He was such a sweetheart. He would help her out for sure.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Cedes. You ok?" He asked her politely. Taking a deep breath in, she bit her lip nervously before deciding to just go for it. Blaine was a good listener and an understanding guy, he would help for sure and not judge her or her craziness when it came to Sam Evans.

"Um, actually now you mention it I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"What sort of favour?" He patted his bed to indicate that she should come and sit by him and she scooted up so she could talk to him more easily. He looked intrigued. She didn't generally ask for too many favours from him so he was probably wondering just what it was she was going to ask of him. He was likely to know more of what was going on in Sam's life so he would be able to answer some of her questions. Well, she hoped he would be able to anyway.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Sam for me?"

"About what?" Blaine's brows knitted, his face getting more serious.

"Well... About the possibility of me and him getting back together?" She smiled widely at him with a hopeful look on her face but when he started needing his bottom lip with his teeth, his face looking almost identical to Sam's earlier, her stomach dropped. Maybe Blaine wouldn't help her after all... But why wouldn't he? What did he know that she didn't?

"Oh...I...I can't do that. I'm sorry Mercedes. I don't want to get involved in any of that. If I do then either one of you can blame me for what happens and I'd rather not be the messenger that gets shot Cedes." She could see the tension in Blaine's jaw as he breathed out slowly, and she realised he was angry as his nostrils flared out and his eyes went darker. But why would he be angry at her? It's not like she had done anything to him. What was it that Sam was up to? Did even Blaine not approve? Or was it that he hated being piggy in the middle?

Mercedes decided to be pushy and break Blaine. Kurt had told her once that when Blaine became cagey you just had to keep pushing and pushing till he let it all out. "But I know he wants to get back together he's just being stubborn and saying we're better off as friends. It's not like he's got a new girlfriend or anything."

"Cedes if that's what Sam said to you then maybe you should accept that that is how he feels and move on." Blaine told her sharply, she was definitely pushing him to his limits. The question was, what was he hiding?

"Blaine, why won't you tell me what's going on?" She questioned him, starting to feel the anger rising up inside of her.

She watched as he seemed to explode, jumping off his bed and throwing his hands up into the air in annoyance. "Will you just get off my case? He doesn't want you Cedes! End of discussion!" He shouted going over to his door, indicating that he wanted her out of his room. His chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down, a scowl etched onto his face.

"Well thanks Blaine, thanks for nothing!" She screamed at him, stomping out of the room, tears gathering in her eyes out of anger and frustration. That had not gone the way she had wanted it to go. Both boys were keeping things from her and she was going to find out what...

Later that night when she could hear that neither boy was up any longer she padded down to the kitchen thinking she was safe to get herself a drink. She had spent the rest of the day with Kurt, telling him what had happened today with the boys, with her bestie comforting her along the way. She got herself a glass of water and decided to look in on Sam in the living room just to see if she could figure something out. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it. She wanted to, no needed to know what was going on. However when she ambled into the living room Sam was not there. But he hadn't left the apartment, she didn't hear the door open at any point in the night. But it must have, mustn't it? "What the?..."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sam and Blaine had kissed and they had now kissed quite a few times. In fact, they were secretly dating, which Blaine was ecstatic about, so much so the he couldn't stop the huge grin that was now constantly gracing his features. Sam similarly seemed very cheerful, happier than he had ever been. It turned out that Blaine was the missing piece of the puzzle that made Sam feel complete. He had never even thought it could be true until that kiss. Now they were inseparable. They were keeping it quiet for the moment because they both wanted to enjoy their time together without anyone else interfering and they knew if they told any of their friends then they wouldn't be left alone to discover who they were with each other without at least one of them getting in the way. Blaine still couldn't quite believe that this was all happening. That Sam liked him. That he had moved himself upstairs to share Blaine's bed with him. He loved him so much. The time they spent together never felt like it was enough. He wished sometimes that time would stop and he could just lie still next to Sam forever, revelling in his warmth and love. They were lying beside each other now, looking deeply into each others eyes, not even having to speak. His heart thudded wildly inside as he kept staring into the beautiful baby blues that were Sam's eyes.

"Blaine, Cedes wanted to get back together with me..." Sam suddenly murmured out, breaking their lock by looking down at his hands as he played with them. Reaching up, Blaine cupped them with his own, moving closer to Sam, their faces almost touching and kissing Sam's hands softly in comfort.

"I know, she asked me to talk to you on her behalf." He winced a little. That conversation had not been fun. He didn't think Cedes would talk to him for quite some time. The girl could hold a grudge for a very long time.

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he looked widely into Blaine's in shock. "She did what?" He asked incredulously, bringing one of his hands up to stroke Blaine's cheek and try to bring back the boys stunning smile that lit his whole face up, making his wondrous eyes sparkle.

"I told her I couldn't because I didn't want to interfere." Blaine bit his lip. He had so wanted to just blurt it all out. How he was in love with Sam and that he and Sam were together now, but he wouldn't, he couldn't do that to Sam. They had decided to tell everyone together when they were ready and not a moment before.

"You didn't tell her about us?" Blaine shook his head, looking into Sam's eyes questioningly. Had he done the right thing? He wasn't sure. Sam's face was a mask to him.

"I didn't know whether you wanted her to know yet?"

"I just want us to have some fun before everyone else knows. You know what they're all like. Plus there is the whole Mercedes-Kurt mess to figure out." Blaine breathed out a bark of laughter at Sam's words. He definitely knew about that. Kurt had been bugging him lately to go and have a chat with him. It was typical Kurt. Ignores him for weeks, flirts with other guys right in his face and then when **he** was ready, they could talk. Well Blaine didn't want to talk. He wanted Kurt to leave him be. He wanted to be able to move on with his life. And Kurt wasn't part of it. Not in the romantic sense anyhow. He would like it if they were still friends, but he wasn't sure Kurt and he could be just friends.

"Hey we aren't with them any more. They made their own minds up not to fight to keep either of the relationships going so why should it be a problem if we are together now?" He asked, wanting to just tell people and get it over with now. He wanted to be free to love Sam. Why shouldn't he be allowed that happiness?

"God I love you so much Blaine." Blaine gulped down the lump that had grown in his throat as he heard those three simple words spoken out loud, tears of joy filling up in his eyes as his smile widened lovingly. Sam loved him. That was the first time he had ever said that and it sounded perfect on his lips.

"Say it again." Blaine breathed out wanting that feeling again, kissing Sam softly, his heart pattering at an incredible rate.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. I love that you've never made me feel like an idiot, not once. I love that you're the only person that has never made me feel that way. You're beautiful, you know. Caring and kind and supportive..."

Blaine felt like he was about to burst with the amount of love inside of him and he had to let it all out. "I love you too Sammy. You make me feel stronger, like I can do anything I wanted. You make me feel so special..." Sam bought his lips down onto Blaine's softly and Blaine sighed into it, their bodies tangling up against one another's. When he felt Sam's tongue gently flick its way across his lips he opened his mouth, letting the blonde deepen his kiss. His hand wondered up, carding through Sam's fine hair as the larger boy pushed his body down onto the mattress till he was completely on his back.

"Sam.." Blaine sighed breathlessly as he felt Sam kissing his way down his jaw and neck, unbuttoning his shirt so he could kiss the smaller boy's collarbone and further down his chest. Sam's hand stroking his skin gently, almost reverently. Sam came back up, kissing him deeply till they both had to part from breathlessness.

"Blaine, I..." Sam touched his forehead to Blaine's and Blaine nodded underneath. He knew what Sam was asking him with his eyes. The longing and want, he felt exactly the same way and he was ready. He wanted to be with Sam. He longed for it. Reaching out, he snaked his hands under Sam's shirt to lift it up over the boys head and that was all it took for Sam to bend down once more, devouring Blaine with kisses. He kissed him everywhere and Blaine loved it. He loved the feel of Sam's soft, full lips covering his skin with kisses, ravishing him. He had never felt this loved, this cherished. He almost giggled aloud in pure delight. He moaned as Sam's hands ghosted over his length. "You are so beautiful Blaine." Sam whispered and Blaine sighed again. This was almost too much. He needed Sam right now. He pushed Sam over, straddling him and undoing Sam's jeans deftly, pulling it down the boys legs roughly and flinging them onto the ground. He leaned over Sam, rutting himself against the larger boys own increasingly stiffening cock and hearing both of them groan quietly aloud. His hands, shaking by this time started trying to undo his own trouser buttons until Sam's hands took over, divesting him of his Capri pants.

"Sam, I love you. Please, I.. I want you so much." Sam took his slender waist with his large, powerful hands and pushed Blaine back down onto the bed, his hands sliding down to Blaine's thighs as he positioned himself in between the smaller boy's legs. Blaine bucked up to Sam, wanting to close the small gap between their bodies.

"Blaine what do we do next exactly?" Sam asked, knowing in general the principles of what two men did in bed together, but in reality... Blaine leant across to his bedside cabinet, taking out the lube from the top drawer and handing it to Sam. "Um..." Blaine chuckled as Sam sat back up, looking puzzled as he looked at the bottle intently, like he was looking to instruction on gay sex on the side label. Blaine shimmied out of his pants, chucking them somewhere, not caring where. He watched with great interest as Sam copied him, biting his bottom lip as he took in the sight that was Sam naked. He was glorious. His large, pink cock sprang forth and Blaine couldn't help as his eyes went wide and his jaw slack. Sam was the beautiful one. He took the bottle back, his libido heightening as he squirted a liberal amount onto Sam's fingers and slicking them up with it before settling himself back down on the bed, hitching his hips and ass to towards Sam. He guided Sam's hand down to his anus placing the boys first finger beside it. Sam, seeming to understand what he needed to do, slid it cautiously into Blaine, who arched his back at the feel of Sam entering him and screamed in delight.

"Oh Sam, yes." He breathed out, feeling Sam increase the pace of his finger fervently and then add another and another to it, stretching him fervidly.

"Am I doing this right B?" Sam asked and Blaine moaned loudly in response, bucking up, wanting Sam to enter him and fill him up. To love him fully, completely.

"Yes, Sam. Please enter me, I'm...I'm ready now." He felt Sam's fingers leaving him and Blaine took Sam's length into his hands, lining it up with his hole and groaned loudly as Sam entered him deeply in one thrust. He leaned up crushing his lips to Sam's as the larger boy started to gently thrust into Blaine, the smaller boy locking his legs around Sam's waist. The small, loving thrusts became heated quickly, both panting and kissing one another sloppily as they matched their rhythms with one another. Blaine could feel himself getting closer to the edge as Sam's thrusts became deeper and rougher, his pants getting louder and sharper. Blaine gripped onto Sam's back, clutching any part of Sam's flesh that he could as he felt himself fall over the edge of his release, pleasure falling over him in waves, his body shaking in delight as his orgasm took over him. Blaine had never felt this sensation before but it felt amazing, magical and he wanted more. Sam kept thrusting inside him as Blaine carried on moaning from the pleasure that had overtaken him and it wasn't long before the blonde moaned loudly, coming deep inside Blaine. Sam came down from his high and watched as Blaine sighed, his eyelids fluttering from his explosion of pleasure. He felt as Sam moved out from inside of him and slumped down onto the smaller boys chest. Blaine stroked the boys now shorter, honey blonde hair lovingly as Sam snuggled further into him. "I love you. That was... amazing."

"I love you too Blaine. More than ever." Sam leant up to place a soft, romantic kiss to Blaine's lips before falling back down to the dark haired boys now sweaty, sticky chest and promptly falling asleep, not caring about how messy they had both become. Blaine laughed quietly. Sam was a man of simple pleasures, but he loved him for that. Nothing was complicated when it came to Sam. Blaine kissed the top of Sam's head and decided to follow suit, falling asleep with the man he loved held in his arms. They could shower in the morning after all.

* * *

Kurt had taken his best girl for a fabulous brunch. Yesterday she had been so upset over her conversations with both her room mates that he thought she should have a lovely, comforting meal where she could relax and be told how amazing she was. Sam was an idiot if he didn't want to get back with Mercedes. He was never going to find anyone as good or understanding as Mercedes was. He was a fool. And as for Blaine, whatever it was that he either knew or had done was making it so much worse. Why was he even interfering? If he really cared about Sam he wouldn't try to keep them apart. Sam and Mercedes belonged together. Anyone could see that. But then he was acting really closed off and weird lately. Kurt had been trying to talk with the boy about getting together to talk things through but he kept getting the brush off. Would Blaine really be trying to sabotage Mercedes relationship with Sam? Just so he could bogart all of Sam's time? Mercedes had told him that they had been spending all of his time with the blonde model since their break had started. But Blaine had gotten to the point where he was now being selfish and Kurt felt that he needed to stop and he was the only one that could sort Blaine out when he started acting this way. Their break had gone on for long enough now. He was missing the curly haired boy a great deal now. If only Blaine would listen to him. Talk to him, instead of running away every time he tried to talk to him. "Kurt, have you noticed anything weird about Blaine lately?" Mercedes asked Kurt and his head whipped up from his daydream of getting back together with the golden eyed boy and having quite possibly the most outstanding make up sex ever.

"He's been a bit quieter then normal in class. In fact, the past few weeks he hasn't spoken to me at all. I really miss him Cedes but he keeps giving me the brush off every time I try to talk to him about us meeting up with each other." He looked over at the girl with sadness in his eyes, his heart aching a little. Why was Blaine acting this way?

Mercedes reached out, taking Kurt's hand in her own and squeezing it comfort him. "Well don't stop trying Kurt. You'll get through to him eventually. I just have the feeling that something is up with those two, but I don't know what. Hopefully if you can get Blaine to talk he'll tell you and then we can finally get back to normal again."

"We can only hope so Cedes." He wryly smiled at the girl who gave him a large grin back. It gave him more confidence and he decided he wasn't going to give up until he had talked with Blaine about what was going on with both him and Sam.

"Good luck boo." Hugging the girl, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go to class and hopefully managing to persuade Blaine into talking with him after.


	7. The Secret is Out

**A/N **So I've heard rumours of people spamming fanfics recently with rude comments and I myself seem to be one of these, so to all who come on here to place a rude comment on this story, sorry but it won't deter me! I'll carry on regardless and if you don't like the story, don't read it!

Thank you to all who are supportive, you are what makes writing worthwhile.

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone had gathered around the table in Rachel and Kurt's Buskwick apartment for their weekly pot roast Monday. Blaine had been persuaded by Sam to attend as he hadn't wanted to go alone, especially since an angry Mercedes would be there too, but he had promised Artie he would be there. So here they both were, sitting next to one another, their secret still safely hidden from all the others. Artie looked relieved that both of them were in attendance, having decided to sit around the corner from Blaine. Blaine hadn't been to pot roast Monday since he and Kurt had split up and he hadn't seen Artie for quite a while. They had both been busy and so catching up with each other had fallen by the wayside. To be perfectly honest Artie was pretty much the only one he had missed who was sitting around the table. Santana had had the sense to state that she was busy working and would not be there. Probably because she didn't want to hear Rachel blathering on any more about her new found fame. Blaine sighed, placing his head in his right hand and played around with the food on his plate with a fork in his left. _God does Rachel ever stop talking? _Blaine knew the answer to the question, which was no. He really wanted to go home and lay in bed with Sam, or have sex. Anything as long as it only involved him and his gorgeous new blonde bombshell of a boyfriend. He glanced sideways at Sam, who looked about as bored as he felt. His eyes roamed around the table till they landed on Kurt, who was giving him longing looks. _Oh boy. Looks like Kurt wants something from me. Well tough, he had his chance. _It was so time to go home...

"So anyway then I told the interviewer that..." Rachel carried on, no one looking like they were listening in the slightest. Blaine thought about making excuses for his and Sam's departure. Maybe he would feign illness or something? Then tell Artie to phone him so they could catch up some other time, without Rachel and her constant droning or Kurt's puppy dog eyes.

Kurt, completely ignoring Rachel's incredibly narcissistic tale turned fully to Blaine. _Oh jeez, I shouldn't have looked at him. _"Blaine can we meet for dinner tomorrow night? There's something I want to talk to you about." The chestnut haired boy blurted out over Rachel, who gave him an extremely dirty look for interrupting her. Blaine's eyes went wide as he thought quickly for an excuse, any excuse. There was no way he was going to meet up with Kurt alone. He felt Sam stiffen slightly beside him, and he briefly took Sam's hand under the table, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Um, I'm really sorry Kurt but... my mother is in town and I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night." Sam looked across confused as Blaine told Kurt his white lie. Sam and he had booked a table in a restaurant for tomorrow as they wanted to go out on a proper date rather than sit in their bedroom yet again. Hopefully Sam wouldn't believe that poorly put together excuse but he couldn't think of anything else to say. If he had told Kurt he didn't want to see him to talk it would have set off a really ugly argument that none of their friends wanted to see. The lie was the best way out of it for all involved.

Kurt face dropped, looking upset but trying to be understanding. Parents were a big thing to Kurt, he would never stand in the way of anyone seeing their parents. That was why Blaine had picked it. "Oh, well say hello to your mum for me. We'll have to meet up some other time."

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed a little in relief at getting out of talking to Kurt, but he still felt a little ill at ease lying to him directly. He began shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, wishing he were anywhere else. The slight silence that followed was one of the most awkward situations he had ever been in. He actually wished for once that Rachel would start gabbing again.

He watched as Sam leant over to him, whispering quietly in his ear so no one else heard. "Dude, I thought we were having dinner tomorrow night?" Blaine gave him a very pointed look and when Sam's mouth formed an 'o' of realisation Blaine almost laughed out loud in amusement. Sam was so innocent and sweet. He always believed in whatever anyone said. He loved him so much for that.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Rachel began once again and Blaine groaned internally, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. This was going to be a long night if he couldn't think of a way to leave now...

* * *

Blaine was so excited. This was his first proper date with Sam. He had dressed up for this evening, wearing a new shirt that he had bought for the occasion, a dark green that bought out the green in his eyes. Sam had even spruced himself up and Blaine had to admit he looked really good scrubbed up. So much so that he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Sam was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he got to spend his life with him. Blaine still felt like it was crazy. How did he get so lucky?

They stepped into the restaurant hand in hand, both with huge smiles on their faces. Going over to the waitress they stood waiting to be placed to their seats.

"Reservation under Anderson." Blaine told the waitress when she asked for their reservation order. Leading them to their seats, they ended up in a cosy little corner booth at the back of the restaurant which was intimate and romantic. Perfect for the two of them.

"Dude, this place is awesome, how'd you find it?" Sam asked Blaine as they sat, the waitress handing them both the menu and leaving them to look over what they wanted to order.

"Oh I came across it one day when I was going through my 'eating everything I saw' phase." Blaine explained wryly, giving Sam a beaming smile which Sam returned. The taller boy reached across to take Blaine's hand in his and bought it up to kiss his hand lightly, setting the butterflies in Blaine's stomach afloat.

"Aww, you know I think you look cute whatever."

Blaine giggled at Sam's sweet words. His eyes sparkled as he looked lovingly into Sam's baby blues. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd love you even if you were as big as that dude in that film...You know that one where he's like really big and he was eating so much that he exploded..." Sam's arms waved around as he tried to explain this movie to Blaine. Blaine thought it was adorable, even though he had no idea what the blonde was talking about at all.

When Sam stopped talking all Blaine could do was look blankly at his new boyfriend. "...No Sam I can't say as I know what you're talking about..."

"You know, that film. God, who was it I watched it with? Um, Artie I think." Blaine rolled his eyes. If it was a film with Artie it could be anything that he had gotten Sam to watch.

"Jeez Sam, you watched a film Artie chose? Then I probably have no idea what film it is..."

"Ah well, I would love you even if you were the size of a house." Sam leant over, pecking Blaine on the cheek and he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Aww, thank you Sammy, me too vice versa." Blaine knew Sam was telling him the truth. He loved him for who he was not what he looked like. Looking down at his menu he realised he could eat what he wanted and didn't need to worry about whether it was bad for him. Besides he had been exercising regularly and this was a special occasion. With delight he looked over the menu, picking out something he knew would be delicious.

* * *

Since Blaine was busy with his mother Mercedes had suggested that they both go out for dinner instead. She had been finding it awkward at home lately what with the whole Sam thing and Kurt wanted to be supportive. Plus he was a little down at not being able to go out with Blaine to talk things over and finally get back together. They arrived at the restaurant that Blaine had raved about, having made a reservation for it a while back before he knew Blaine would be unavailable. Getting placed at their table for two they were left to peruse the menu at their leisure.

"This is such a nice place Kurt, really cosy. I'm sorry that it's me and not Blaine you're having dinner with but I hope I make up for it by being so fabulous." Mercedes preened and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Of course you make up for it! Your my fabulous best friend. Blaine actually found this place. He wanted to bring me here but we never got round to it so..." Kurt shrugged, picking up his menu to look over the choices. A lot of it looked really high calorific wise. Typically Blaine then. He couldn't resisted cheesy things or chocolate covered desserts. He was never satisfied with a salad. Kurt sighed slightly as he scrutinised the salad options and tried to avoid the pastas and risottos.

"God everything looks good on here Kurt." Mercedes looked up and bit her lip as she saw Kurt looking slightly disgusted over the menu. God he was such a health nut sometimes. Since she had chosen her meal quite quickly her eyes roamed around the restaurant falling on two familiar bodies in the corner, looking cosy and intimate with one another as they sat gazing into each others eyes in an extremely loved up looking manner. Gasping, her eyes went round as saucers. "Oh my God... Kurt don't you dare turn round."

"What?" Kurt turned round and to see Blaine and Sam in the corner looking like they were the only two people in the world. His mouth dropped as his heart twisted inside. Spinning round to face Mercedes again, his face dark with anger, his nostrils flaring he hissed at his friend. "He told me flat out he was having dinner with his mother. He looked me straight in the eyes and said that. What the hell is he doing with Sam anyway? I said we were on a break not broken up." He practically screeched at the end, his face red with rage.

"I am so sorry Kurt, if I had known..." Mercedes tried to console her friend whilst her heart ached with the knowledge of exactly why Sam didn't want to be with her any longer. He was in love with Blaine.

"It's not your fault Mercedes." Kurt told her as tears began to form in his eyes from the hurt. "You know this is the second time Blaine's cheated on me. I just... I can't believe he's doing this to me. Again." Mercedes took his hand in sympathy. She understood exactly how he felt. She felt it too. The betrayal, the hurt. It was almost too much to bear. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted that the two boys were heading their way and she flung the menu in front of her to hide her face.

"Oh crap, hide, they're coming!" She whispered and Kurt, his face crumpling, similarly hid behind his menu, watching over the top as the two boys cuddled in the middle of the restaurant, kissing each other softly. How could Blaine do this to him? He had given Blaine so much. The tears flew down his face as he watched the two of them walk out hand in hand, their hands swinging in between their bodies. When he heard Blaine giggle at one of Sam's atrocious impressions it felt like a dagger to his heart. Blaine had never giggled when he had been with him...

* * *

Blaine sat in class getting his trainers on for the training session that he was about to participate in thinking about last night, it had been the most perfect evening, everything had been just magical, when he felt someone hovering over him, bursting him out of his daydreaming haze. Smiling, he looked up to see that it was Kurt and his smile dropped just as suddenly as it came.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kurt barked at him, his arms folded across his chest as he scowled down at Blaine. Furrowing his brow Blaine, bemused by Kurt's words, questioned him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, what are you doing with Sam?" His ex boyfriend shrieked and Blaine felt his eyebrows shoot up at Kurt's accusations. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? It wasn't any of his business what he did with Sam anyway.

"Excuse me?" Blaine blurted out, feeling the bubbles of anger rise in him.

"Just answer the question Blaine!"

Pursing his lips Blaine took a few deep breaths through his nose to try and keep his temper in check. How dare Kurt demand such things from him? "It's none of your damn business what Sam and I are doing, we're not together any more Kurt or had that titbit of information just seem to fly out of you head this morning?" Blaine spat out standing up to start his stretches, thinking that the conversation was over. Well, as far as he was concerned, it was.

"How has 'we're on a break' become 'we're not together any more' Blaine?" Kurt accused him and Blaine spun around, his anger spilling out in droves.

"You broke up with me months ago and don't you dare deny it Kurt because until about three weeks ago you had completely ignored me, let alone wanted to talk to me. People needing 'space' don't do those things Kurt!"

Kurt's shifted into his proud and defensive posture. Clearly he thought he had the moral high ground. Well he didn't. He had broken up with him and hurt him beyond anything he had ever felt before. How dare Kurt suggest he couldn't move on? He had no right. "You're just saying that to justify the fact that you are cheating on me, yet again! Well here's a newsflash for you we are officially broken up as of now." Kurt pulled the former engagement ring off his finger, one that Blaine didn't even know he was still wearing and flung it full pelt at Blaine, hitting him in the face, causing blood to trickle down Blaine's left temple from a small cut. He bought his hand up to try and staunch the flow, following his ex, not wanting Kurt to get the last word.

"We already were Kurt and for your information I am the happiest I have been in a long time now that I'm with Sam. He makes me feel like I'm the most special person in the world which is something you never did." He bellowed after, the people in the room stopping to turn and watch as the slanging match grew to epic proportions.

"Maybe because you aren't special, Mr 'I Think I'm So Great At Everything'. Well I have a newsflash for you. You're a pathetic, small, narrow minded, lying, cheating, ugly man Blaine Devon Anderson! You will never amount to anything and your relationship with Sam is a joke. Once he's gotten bored of the thrill of being with you he'll dump your ass quicker then Usain Bolt can finish the fifty metre sprint. He only wants to have a little fun, he doesn't want anything serious with you. I mean come on Blaine, really? You think you can score someone like that? Please. You must be deluded." Blaine's mouth hung open at the hurtful words spilling out of Kurt's mouth. He had always seemed to know exactly what to say to make Blaine feel like complete crap and this was no exception. "It's all in your head Blaine. The whole relationship is a joke." The first tear fell as he ran out of the room, his heart ripping apart at the thought of Sam not wanting him, not loving him. What if Kurt was right and Sam left him? He was nothing special after all.

* * *

Mercedes sat in front of Sam who was playing one of his many video games. "Sam I think you and Blaine need to move out of the apartment." She told him straight out. She had thought long and hard last night, mulling over what she should do, but she couldn't let them stay. It was too much for her, the two of them being together. This was her home and she no longer felt comfortable in it. Not when they were together, in that way.

"What, why?" Sam inquired looked confused and a little disquieted.

"Because Kurt and I, we saw you last night in that restaurant with Blaine. Together. Looking very cosy. I can't deal with the thought of the two of you together, under the same roof as me. I can't do it. I can't think about the fact that the man I love is now gay." Mercedes looked across at Sam, whose face had become an unreadable mask. He was clearly not happy with what she had stated, but she had to do this for herself, even if that made her selfish.

"I'm not gay Mercedes, I only love Blaine. I didn't set out to love him you know, it just... happened. It was so slowly I didn't even realise till I was already in way too deep." He explained quietly, his eyes pleading with her to understand. She did not.

"I'm sorry Sam but I'm not changing my mind. This whole thing is completely freaking me out. I can't have the two of you here any more. I'll give you time to find your own place but once you have, you need to get out." Not wanting to hear any complaints or whining pleas she stood, making her way towards her own room.

"...Ok..." Sam responded so quietly Mercedes wasn't sure she had actually heard anything at all, or whether her mind was making it up. Whatever it was, she needed them out, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Sam heard the door slam and the pounding of feet up the stairs. Knowing it was most definitely not Mercedes, who was already up stairs doing God knew what, he knew it had to be Blaine. Remembering Mercedes state that both she and Kurt had seen them both in the restaurant last night he swore under his breath when he realised that Blaine was probably upset because of something Kurt had said in spite to him. Making his way up to their now shared room, he knocked quietly on the door to let Blaine know he was entering and went to sit on the bed beside his gorgeous guy.

"Hey honey. What did Kurt say to hurt you?" He started stroking Blaine's back comfortingly as he tried to get out of the dark haired boy what was causing his distress.

"He said that you could never love me and that this is just a bit of fun for you. That when you got bored you would leave me and that I deserved that to happen to me because I'm a cheating, lying whore!" Blaine sat up, sobbing loudly, floods of tears rolling down his cheeks. Sam's heart clenched in his stomach and he felt the brief flicker of hate towards the lean, counter tenor.

"Well none of that's true sweetheart. I love you and everything you are. Don't you ever let Kurt make you think that I don't love you, or that you aren't worthy of me." Sam sternly told Blaine, who started to slide his arms around Sam's back and lean his head onto his chest. The next time Sam saw that scrawny ass of Kurt's he swore he would kick it all the way into the next week. "Oh honey, I love you so much." Sam leant his head on top of Blaine's, his love for the golden eyed boy overpowering all his anger inside.

"I...I l-love you too." Blaine hiccuped, snuggling into Sam's warm, strong and loving embrace. Looking up with his large eyes Sam couldn't help but melt at the beautiful sadness inside.

"You are so beautiful Blaine Devon Anderson." He pulled Blaine more tightly into his arms, holding him closely and heard him sigh in contentment as he calmed himself down. "We, um... We have to move out though. Mercedes doesn't want us here any more..." Blaine looking downcast, nodded knowingly. It looked like they would have to find their own place, just the two of them.


	8. Facing Up To Your Inner Demons

**A/N** Sorry this is so late, I've been sorting out my car after someone drove into the back of me. But it's all sorted now so hopefully I'll get back to writing more regularly. :)

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Eight**

The two boys looked around the small square room with the tiny bathroom off to one side and an equally minuscule kitchen beside it. The apartment would be cramped with the two of them but it was the best that they had seen all week and they were both getting tired of looking. At least there was no mould in this one, no noisy neighbours from what they could tell, and more importantly, the lock on the door worked. Blaine knew this would be the best they were going to find. Yes it was in Queens, but it wasn't too far from Manhattan and the neighbourhood seemed alright. The small, dark haired boy turned to his boyfriend who looked less than thrilled at the prospect of squeezing all their stuff into a tiny, one bedroom, third floor apartment. Blaine winced a little. He really didn't think they were going to find anything better at this point.

"What do you think Sam? I know it's small but this is as much as we can afford together. Just think of it this way, it'll be cosy." He came over to the tall blonde, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and resting his chin on Sam's chest as he looked up pleadingly into his eyes. He could tell Sam was really thinking about it and finally he looked down to him, sighing but his mouth quirked into a small smile.

"I think we can make this look like home B. And I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you." Leaning down he kissed Blaine chastely, leaving the smaller boys lips tingling and wanting more. Blaine could never get enough of Sam. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone before.

"Me too. Shall we take it then?" Blaine inquired, a hopeful expression on his face and Sam nodded his head. A broad grin quickly spread across Blaine's face as he took Sam's hand to go back down to the patiently waiting agent below.

"Yeah. We can paint it and put some pictures up, it'll look great then." They went back down the stairs to the estate agent to sign the documentation. They were getting their own place. Together. Moving in with each other for the first time and it felt wonderful to Blaine. So what if they were living in a shoe box, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with his Sammy. Forever.

* * *

It had been a week since he and Sam had moved into their new place. Boxes were still scattered everywhere and they had only just finished painting the walls. Yesterday they had bought a couch but other than a bed and a sofa, they had no other furniture yet. Blaine didn't care though, it was their home and they would make it look nice before too long. They had even discovered that they had the tiny roof on the top of the apartment too and he couldn't wait to plant some flowers up onto it. To really make it their home.

He had been so busy with the move and his classes that he hadn't had time for anything else however. Sam had been busy with work as well and so here he was, at NYADA, leaving their new apartment looking like a tornado had struck it. Tying up his laces of his workout shoes, Blaine groaned internally when he spotted the person he wanted to see the least traipsing across the room to him, his head held high in a proud way, a cruel smile gracing his lips. As Kurt stood in front of him, his arms crossed as if to wait for Blaine to make the first move, Blaine frowned and carried on getting ready for class, ignoring his ex boyfriend in the process. When Kurt realised what he was up to, Blaine heard a huff from behind him and he sighed heavily as he turned round to see exactly what it was that Kurt wanted from him.

"What do you want Kurt?" He tiredly asked the chestnut haired boy who was looking down his nose at him.

"I heard you and Sam have moved in together. Well have fun while it lasts because we all know that Sam's only in a relationship with you for one thing and you probably give it to him so easily that it's a joke. You're probably so desperate for him to stay that you'll do anything to keep him. Well, you know what they say, people don't buy the cow when they can get the milk for free." Kurt sneered a little and Blaine felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows raise at the rude remark. His throat tightened as a scowl formed on his face. Sam would never abandon him, he was his best friend and he loved him more than anything. Kurt just didn't understand.

"That's not true, we love each other. Look, I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way but I can't help the way I feel and neither can Sam; and we weren't even together when Sam and I got together, you had broken up with me..." He replied pragmatically. He did not want to get into yet another fight with Kurt in the middle of class. As it was people were starting to stare, waiting for any juicy action that might take place so they could gossip with their friends about it later.

Kurt laughed as though he had said the funniest thing in the world. "Sure he loves you Blaine and not just fucking you senseless. You and I both know this isn't going to last. You gave up the best thing you ever had for a roll around in the sack with a pretty blonde. Well, more fool you Blaine. It'll all come to nothing in the end and you'll end up sad and lonely, which is what you deserve." As he spat out the last part Blaine could feel the sting of tears prick his eyes and his throat get thick with the lump that was forming. How dare he say that Sam didn't love him? They would last, they were far more then just sexual partners. Sam was his best friend, and he always would be.

"You're wrong Kurt, Sam loves me and he always will so get used to it because it's never gonna change!" He yelled at Kurt, who took a step back at Blaine's anger, flinching slightly as though he were scared Blaine would hit him. The smaller boy picked up his bag and stormed out of class. There was no way he would be able to concentrate now, not with Kurt's words hanging over his head. He kept telling himself that Sam truly and genuinely loved him, but it didn't stop the niggling insecurities that Blaine felt about himself and his self worth. Did Sam genuinely love him? Or was it just physical? With tears flowing down his face he stopped outside a bakery, spotting his favourite pastry dish. Cronuts. He pushed the door of the shop open...

* * *

Putting the key in the door, Sam pushed it open to his new apartment, breathless in his happiness at his new living arrangements. It had been fun living with Mercedes for a while, but this was infinitely better. Blaine was not only his boyfriend, he was his best friend and nothing would ever change that. The large smile that had been on his face for the whole of the day dropped as soon as he saw Blaine, sitting on their couch eating and looking decidedly miserable.

"Blaine? What's going on? What are you eating?" Sam asked concerned as he sat beside the man he loved. Blaine sobbed, his mouth full and Sam immediately wrapped the smaller boy into his arms safely, watching as Blaine crumpled into them, clutching at his shirt.

"Sam... I'm sorry!"

Shocked, his eyes going wide at Blaine's outburst he started rubbing the boys back as he rocked him back and forth to calm him down. He was really worried. Blaine hadn't been like this since Kurt broke it off with him. He looked a mess. What the hell could have happened? "For what? B, tell me what's wrong."

"Kurt... he he said that you didn't love me, that you only wanted me for sex... and I... I..." Sam's face softened at Blaine's words. He never thought he was good enough for anyone. Sam knew better however. He was extremely lucky to be loved by such an amazing person as Blaine Anderson. The residing anger that he felt for Kurt rose a little as he comforted his boyfriend in his arms. How dare Kurt say these things to him? He knew exactly what to say to hurt Blaine. He was going to give him a piece of his mind the next time he saw him.

"Hey, hey. Don't you dare listen to him. I love you because of who you are. Yeah the sex is fantastic, I'll give you that, but I love you because you're kind and caring and you look after me and support me. Because you understand me like no other person does. You make me feel like I can do anything. That I'm not an idiot. I love you because you always think of others before yourself. Kurt is just jealous of what we have honey, that's all." Blaine's sniffles resided as he peered up into Sam's sky blue eyes.

"Did you just call me honey?" He asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged in a nonchalant fashion. "Yeah I was testing it out, do you like it?" When Blaine chuckled Sam knew he didn't mind the nickname.

"I like anything you call me." Sam's heart surged in his chest as he gazed down lovingly into the golden eyes of the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't trust that you love me." Smiling, he pressed a kiss onto Blaine's temple before laying his head on top of the other boys.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not that you don't trust me, it's that Kurt can make you feel like crap. He knows you so well he can push all the right buttons. He's only doing it because he's hurting and jealous and he wants you all to himself. You comfort eat because it takes the pain away, I get it."

"Maybe he should have thought of that before hurting me so much and dumping me." Blaine responded bitterly, snuggling closer to Sam for the comfort of Sam's strength around him. Sam hated that Blaine felt this way. He wished that he didn't have anything more to do with Kurt but that was not an option whilst they both went to the same school.

"Yeah, maybe... Hey his loss is my incredible gain, hmm?" He told Blaine, trying to cheer him up. He loved the big smile on his face, not this sorrowful expression, crumpled and worn. He looked so tired, with dark circles under his eyes. Blaine never slept well, but it had been getting worse lately and Sam wondered whether the smarmy, stuck up, male diva had anything to do with it.

Blaine nodded and gave him a wry grin that didn't reach his eyes. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too. Blaine..." They both sat in silence for a while just relishing in the comfort of each others company. Sam could help but feel worried about Blaine's habitual eating habits whenever he was upset. Was this normal? If he only ate a little he wouldn't have really thought about it but it was a lot. There were wrappers and cartons everywhere. This couldn't be healthy. He took in a large breath before he decided to talk to Blaine about his worries. "Blaine? Maybe you should see someone about this whole comfort eating thing because I'm a little worried about you eating all this crap whenever you're upset. I mean I love you no matter what weight you are, you know that right? But I'm worried about how this might be affecting your health. Physically and mentally."

Blaine was silent for a long time, biting his lower lip and looking sheepish at his binging habits as he looked at all the empty packets around him. It was almost as though he were ashamed of himself. After what seemed like an age to Sam, Blaine looked back up to him with his golden puppy dog eyes, nodding his head as though in agreement. "..Ok. You're right. I'll call my parents about it and see whether they'll pay for me to see someone."

"That's my B. Always the fighter." Kissing his boyfriend once more on his forehead, he breathed a sigh of relief when Blaine smiled widely up at him, his eyes twinkling fondly up at him.

* * *

Blaine steeled himself as he sat on one of the breakfast bar stools beside the kitchen counter, his phone in his hands. It had been three days since his conversation with Sam and they had spent most of that time finally sorting out all of their possessions. He had run out of excuses. He had to call his parents. He had promised Sam that he would do this but that didn't make the thought of calling his parents any less scary. _Come on Blaine, you can do this. Your parents love you, they will help you. _And he wanted help. He didn't want to feel this way any longer. He didn't want to stuff his face and then feel so guilty about it afterwards. He didn't want to try and make himself better through food. He hated that he wasn't confident and happy with himself as he should be. Before he could convince himself not to make the call he tapped the number and pressed the send button. "Hey mum. How are things?" He called out brightly, a false smile plastered onto his face.

"Good sweetheart, your father has booked us a month long cruise in Europe. I can't complain." He chuckled alongside his mother. Now that his father was retired he and his mother seemed to go everywhere. But then they could, it wasn't as though they didn't have the money. "How are you doing my love?" She asked him in her motherly voice that immediately bought a lump to his throat.

"Um, actually I wanted to ask a favour..." He asked hesitantly, his voice course.

"What is it?" She asked with urgency. He knew that she would tell something was up just from his voice. She was his mother after all.

Sighing he thought he should get to the point. "Well Sam thinks I should see someone about my comfort eating."

"You're comfort eating again? What has Kurt said now sweetheart?" His mother questioned him softly in her motherly fashion making tears spring into his eyes.

"He... well he just makes me feel like crap mum."

"Oh Blaine..." His mother tutted in sympathy and he couldn't help but hiccup a sob down the phone. Sometimes he just needed his mother to give him a hug but her voice was good enough when she was not by his side. He missed her voice.

"He said that Sam doesn't love me, that he just wants sex from me and when he gets bored then he'll leave me."

He could hear his mothers chuckle and knew she was smiling. He knew it wasn't that she was laughing at him, but only that what he said was so silly to her. She had seemed to adore Sam when he had introduced her and wouldn't believe that they were only friends. Blaine smiled a little at his mothers stubbornness on that matter. She had been completely right of course. But then, more often then not, she was. "Well I don't think that's true my darling. To be honest I always thought you and Sam suited each other a lot more then you and Kurt ever did."

Although he knew that she inherently believed that he still wanted her confirmation in words. "You really think so?"

"Yes sweetie, and I agree with Sam. You find someone and your father and I will pay the bill. We love you Blaine and if Sam didn't love you he wouldn't have suggested it now, would he?"

"I know, Kurt just has a way of getting under my skin."

"I know, he always did, for good and bad reasons." Humming his agreement to his mothers warning he thought back to his whole relationship with Kurt. It had, ever since the moment they had gotten together, felt one sided. Kurt had always seemed to get his way on the majority of the decisions with Blaine tagging along after him. It were as though he were always trying to catch him up and he never could. It always had to be what Kurt wanted. It had never been about him.

"Love you mum, and... thank you." Wishing his mother were there, his heart ached. He missed her so much sometimes. He didn't think that that feeling would ever go away now that he didn't live at home any longer.

"Oh sweetheart, you're my little baby. I love you the most. Now, don't forget that both you and Sam need to come visit at some point."

Smiling affectionately he shook his head. "I won't mum. Bye."

"Bye my love." Feeling lighter after his conversation with his mother, Blaine felt truly happy for the first time in a while. He felt as though he could get through all this hurt and pain and come out the other end. With Sam by his side. Then he could move on with his life once and for all.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, his legs crossed as he sat nervously in the chair, Blaine waited for the therapist to call him in. His leg twitched up and down rapidly as he waited minute by minute. He just wanted to get this over with. He hated sitting here waiting for something to happen. He had always hated to wait for something to happen, he preferred to do something. His patience wasn't his best virtue. He almost sighed aloud when he saw a plump looking middle aged woman peek around her door and call out his name. He wanted to get through this so quickly that he jumped up and practically ran into the room, sitting on the chair opposite the doctor. He had already talked with her on the phone to explain his situation and after they had gone through a little small talk she delved right to the heart of his problem, for which he was eternally grateful. He was sick of small talk.

"Well Blaine, tell me about how you feel when you start feeling urges to eat." Dr Adams asked him kindly enough. She reminded him of a kindly grandmother who always baked cookies for her doting grandchildren.

"It's mostly after I've talked to my ex. He makes me feel like I'm worth nothing and that I'm not good enough for anyone. I.. I get really hurt and upset and feel really low about myself and then..." He stopped, taking a deep breath in, trying to keep himself calm. It had taken everything he had to admit that to a stranger. It was one thing for Sam to know, but another for someone he had never met before to know. He now wished he had taken Sam's offer to come with him. This was scarier and harder than he thought it would be.

"Then you start to eat? Yes, I understand. You find pleasure in the food you eat because it tastes good and so it makes you a little happier when you are eating. I take it that it's mainly sugary dessert type foods?" Blaine nodded, looking abashed as she gave him a kindly smile. "Well, what we need to do is find an alternative to eating to make you feel happier again. Something like reading a book perhaps? Or taking a long bath? When you feel the urge to eat, try doing something else that you know makes you happy. What do you like doing in your spare time Blaine?" She inquired, not expecting anything from him. She made him feel at ease and he could feel himself relaxing into his chair, his legs automatically folding till he was sitting cross legged.

This was an easy answer. There was nothing he liked better then singing. "Well, I love singing, I started to write songs a little while ago too."

"There, that's one thing you could try. Writing can be very therapeutic. Especially if you are writing about your feelings. Music is also something that greatly increases happiness in peoples lives Blaine. If you love doing that it might be worth pursuing when you are down. Alternatively you could go for a long walk or a jog and put music on whilst you exercise?" Her suggestions seemed perfect to him. If he could find something to distract him from his woes, to cheer him up then he wouldn't feel the constant clawing in his stomach for him to eat all the time.

"That sounds good, yeah."

"Is there anyone you can talk to about your feelings?" Dr Adams asked and he smiled at her. That was the simplest answer of them all. His heart raced as thoughts of Sam entered his head. Sam always made him feel like he was walking on clouds. He loved him so much.

"Sam. He's..my best friend." His bashful smile told her all she needed to know.

"And?" She asked, her eyebrow raising along with a knowing smile.

"And my boyfriend." Smiling, she squeezed his hand, telling him that she was comfortable with anything he told her. He knew that thought of him being gay might be uncomfortable to some people, although the reason why had always eluded him. This was who he was, why was that so wrong?

"Well, if any of the things we have talked about in today's session don't work you could try talking to Sam. Telling someone how you feel is a good release of your pent up feelings." Blaine nodded rigorously once again. This was making a lot of sense to him. "Most of all, you need to start loving yourself as much as Sam loves you Blaine. It'll be hard, but you need to start looking in the mirror in the morning and telling yourself that you love yourself. Tell yourself why you love yourself. It may sound silly but it may work."

Stumped, Blaine sat wringing his hands in his lap as he looked down at them. He wasn't quite sure how to go about doing that and he hadn't expected the doctor to say anything like that. _Do I really not love myself? Is that why I get so down? Is that why Kurt's words cut so deeply? It must be true, I mean, she is a professional after all._ "Ok... I'll try. Thank you so much."

Smiling kindly at him again made him feel that maybe he could do it. Maybe she was right. What better time to start loving himself then right here and right now. Well, trying at the very least. "You're welcome Blaine. Any time you need to talk just make an appointment and I'll be here for you. Good luck." He shook her hand and almost skipped out of the office. Feeling much brighter about himself he decided to go and pay Sam a visit at his work. He was determined to try everything that Dr Adams had discussed with him.

* * *

Blaine was putting the finishing touches to his dish to take over to Rachel's for dinner tonight when Sam came up to him, shoving his phone in Blaine's face. Laughing, Blaine pushed Sam's hand away and looked up at him puzzled. "Dude, I just got a text from Rachel. We've been uninvited from pot roast Monday's for like ever." His brows raised but to be honest he wasn't all that surprised. He had deliberately made enough food for only the two off them since he knew that this was probably likely to happen. Kurt wouldn't want them there in his apartment and although he was upset that he wouldn't see his other friends, he had accepted it inside.

"Do you really want to go Sam?" He asked his blonde bombshell of a boyfriend.

"You don't? It's all our friends. Why should we have to be uh.. what's the word when people chuck you out and you're not allowed back in?" Chuckling, Blaine answered his question, patting Sam's chest with his hands.

"Exiled?"

He watched fondly as the light bulb in Sam's mind lit up and his face became animated. "Yeah exiled. Why should we be exiled from our friends just because Kurt doesn't like the fact that we're together?"

Blaine winced. He could think of someone else other than Kurt that might not be too happy with them being there tonight. "I think you're forgetting Mercedes."

"I don't know. I don't think this is Mercedes doing."

"You're probably right. Well how about we have our own pot roast Monday just the two of us. We've already cooked most of the meal." Blaine slid his arms around Sam's waist, his chin resting on his chest as he looked up into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

Sam sighed glumly. "Ok..." Feeling badly for him, Blaine decided then and there that he would try and make this the most special pot roast Monday that Sam had ever had.

"You might even get an extra treat from me after." He told the taller boy playfully. Sam's face lighting up was all that Blaine had needed.

"Awesome! I'm totally liking this idea more and more."

"I thought you might." Leaning up he gave Sam a deep, slow, lingering kiss and he felt Sam pull his arms from around his waist, grabbing onto his wrist, and pull him towards their bed.


End file.
